


sitting next to you

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Battle for Dominance, Blurryface, Bottom Josh, Bottom Tyler, Criminal Josh, Eventual Smut, Gang, Gangs, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Murderer, Pining, Prison, Prison Sex, Serial Killer, Serial Killer Tyler, Smut, Teasing, Top Josh, Top Tyler, Triggers, Violence, criminal tyler, dominance issues, drugdealer josh, joshler - Freeform, murderer tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: No one knows just how dangerous Tyler Joseph is, except for himself.Josh Dun is the leader inside the fences, calling the shots and punishing those who disrupt the order amongst the prisoners.





	1. •1•

"It's your own fault. You got caught," Tyler strains to not roll his eyes as his father, Chris sat in a business suit across the table in the visitation room. His words are quiet when he speaks, but his annunciation never falters. Everything about Chris was intimidating; and after getting to know him, you'd understand why.

Tyler was nine years, seven months and two days old (he was counting) when he realized many different things. One of those being, his father was a very dangerous man. The welts on Tyler's bottom caused by the expensive leather belts was what taught Tyler his first lesson. Follow the rules. The expensive leather belt was the next realization. Chris was a wealthy man. The kind of wealthy that made Tyler question much more as he slowly grew up. Tyler then realized he never knew what his father did for a living. Where did his father get all this money from? However, Tyler knew at that time to not question anything Chris did. It was best for everyone to keep quiet and out of Chris Joseph's way. So quiet, Tyler was.

It all made sense though, as soon as Tyler turned fifteen.

"Here's a gun, Toddy will teach you how to use it." That's all that was said before Chris had left the room. The gun now resting in Tyler's hands, eyes wide as he looked to Toddy for help. Toddy simply patted his shoulder once and motioned for him to follow.

It was only seven days and twenty hours later that Chris forced Tyler to take another person's life. It was a sick lifestyle that Chris begun to force upon his son.

"This is what you're a part of now Ty, and when I get older and can't lead them anymore, you'll be there to take over," it was the first time in Tyler's whole life that he had seen his own father look at him with such pride in his eyes. It made Tyler feel like, for once in his life, he did something right. He did what his father wanted and finally he felt like he belonged.

Oh how wrong he was.

Years after years pass by, the gang run by the amazing Chris Joseph only grew and grew. Yet no matter how big they were, Tyler was always recognized as one of their top. His father was never more proud and Tyler bathed in the attention and glory. It forced Tyler's mind into dark places, but he always came back more deadly than ever. There wasn't anything he wanted more than to impress and make his father proud.

Until one day, he didn't.

It was the simplest of kills. Get in, get out, go home, eat, shower, go to sleep, wake up, read about a killing in the paper. However this simplest of kills was the day (or rather, night) that Tyler Joseph realized he didn't want to make his father proud anymore. He didn't want to kill for his father. He decided this kill was going to be for himself. He wasn't going to tell anyone or boast about it to his father. It was going to be for himself.

He had planned to make it fast, but quickly made a complete mess. Gloves were enough for the gangs normal killings, but the butchering and amount of blood and contact Tyler got with this murder was exactly that. A murder. Normally, they never knew what hit them. But this time, Tyler made sure he was seen by his victims as he stared them all in the eye.

They weren't innocent people. None of the people he ever killed were innocent. But Tyler never took joy in killing until this night. He found it easy to enjoy killing someone so disgusting. The gang killers were assigned to kill awful people. Typically pedophiles or rapists, even other murderers. On few occasions would they kill people who didn't genuinely 'deserve it.' They were always witnesses to the killings.

As Tyler stared down his two victims, he made sure they suffered. Little did he know with taking his time, a passerby must have heard the distraught screaming that somehow, Tyler hadn't noticed. Tyler panicked, now realizing his DNA was certain to be on these people.

Two hundred and thirty seven.

The mental note he made, and the encroaching sound of sirens made Tyler grin evilly to himself. He walked towards the back glass sliding door and reached for the handle before seeing his hands were drenched in fresh blood. He reached his hand up confidently and smeared the blood on the glass, writing a sloppy, yet readable name.

'Blurryface'

As Tyler hopped the fence in the backyard, he wiped his hands on the damp grass and pulled out his phone to see who was next on his list. If he was certain to be caught, Tyler was going to have a bit more fun.

Tyler managed to get to the next house, staring down and killing his victim the same as the last, but completely obliterating them in a disgusting, sick manner. Tyler couldn't help it. He found himself grinning with self appreciation. He was realizing how his father has had him under his spell for so long. Seeming to be proud when really, Tyler was just doing Chris' dirty work for him. 

Two hundred and forty.

Two hundred and forty one.

The night kept progressing and Tyler kept hearing the sirens get closer and closer all through the night.

Two hundred and forty five.

The morning sky was slowly becoming lighter and lighter. Tyler's soul was on fire as he tore flesh from bone and all because his father had turned him into a sick animal.

Two hundred and forty eight.

Tyler wished he wasn't the way he was. He didn't want to be this way. But he felt nothing when he killed. He didn't feel sad.

Two hundred and forty nine.

He didn't really feel joy either. The joy he felt was for pleasing his father. Now it was for rebelling against his father.

Two hundred and fifty.

The last thing he saw before being tackled by armed forces was the pure hatred in his own eyes. He felt guilty deep down, but the joy of knowing his father would be so torn up and furious over this, made Tyler feel as if he were God himself. 

Two hundred and fifty six.

The headlines were 'Blurryface kills twenty one'

It took the services weeks to figure out who Tyler Joseph really was. And even then, they didn't know nearly the half of his life and the gang. The gang wasn't ever found out, but the risk Tyler put his fathers career in by simply being captured, was astounding. Tyler hadn't seen his father until his first day  in prison. Which brings us to now.

"It's your own fault. You got caught," Chris repeats himself and Tyler nods with bored eyes as he looked around the room at the other inmates visiting with their families and loved ones.

"Look at me when I speak to you son," Chris spits, literally at Tyler as he speaks. Tyler dramatically wipes away the small amount of saliva from his fathers mouth.

"I heard you the first time father," Tyler sneers, looking out the window and spotting guards and watch towers from every direction he can lay his eyes on.

"If you let anything slip, I will destroy you in here Tyler," at this, Tyler leans forward on his elbows at the table. His eyes lock contact with Chris'.

"If I let anything slip, you'll go down so fast that you won't have time to think about destroying me," an evil grin broke out on Tyler's face when he saw a slight waver in his father facial features before regaining his stern look.

"It was nice to see you Tyler, I'm oh so happy I raised such a well behaved little boy," Chris stands up and hugs Tyler before he leaves, whispering in his ear, "watch your back in here, there's nowhere to run." 

"You sure did raise me all right," Tyler smiles a sickly sweet smile, "every last behaviour of mine," a tightening squeeze against Tyler's throat, that looks to others as a loving fathers playful grab, makes a guard walk over and watch carefully before escorting Mr. Joseph out of the visitation room.

Tyler is taken to the search room before getting let back into general population. Many of the other inmates notice that Tyler is fresh meat, but little do they all know how badly Tyler could mess them up just with his bare hands. He may look harmless and in need of protection, but no one in this prison knows what's about to hit them.


	2. dawg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler makes a friend inside the fences.

"Hey baby boy what you doin' in here ey?" Tyler continued walking around the track, ignoring the group of men that followed him. It was his first time outside with the other prisoners and he wanted to stay low for now.

"Aw look, he's ignorin' us!" One of the other men reach forward, slowly grazing his dirty touch across Tyler's shoulder. Tyler picks up a steady run, losing the lazy group of prisoners and passing by a few more.

Many eyes were on him, wondering who and where Tyler had come from. What had he done? The authorities know for certain he had killed twenty one. But they definitely suspected he had done more. There was no evidence, but they knew.

Tyler soon got lost in his mind and thoughts. The sun, low in the late afternoon sky was glaring in his eyes, causing his vision to cut out momentarily. Tyler was knocked back to his senses when he ran straight into a man, bashing his shoulder into theirs.

He turned and looked up as he kneeled resting his hands on his knees.

"Sorry, sun got my vision," Tyler caught his breath and stood up straight, shielding his eyes from the sun to see who he had run into.

He was big, that's for sure. He looked scary to an average person but Tyler had worked with people like this man and knew he was safe. His hair must have been shaven for a long time, the sun practically beamed off the skin of his head. He cracked a quick half smile before staring down at Tyler.

"Not a problem, dog," he patted Tyler's shoulder as Tyler acted as if he were relieved to not have been messed with by this man, "what's your name?" He turned a bit towards Tyler and focused his attention on him. A few people standing in his group watched carefully. It was then that Tyler noticed how big the group was.

"Tyler Joseph, you?" Tyler stood comfortably yet made it look as if he were slightly scared to be in this place.

"Joseph ey?" he held out his hand and shook Tyler's roughly, "m'name's Gerry Smith, you can call me whatever ya like, most call me Smithy," Tyler nodded and shot Gerry a quick smile. A couple of other guys spoke up, making Tyler backing up a step.

"Ay Smithy! Who's the new guy?" A shorter, yet buff man with tattoos covering practically his entire body approached behind Gerry from the group. A few more guys noticed Tyler and started eavesdropping to figure him out.

"This is Tyler Joseph," Gerry pulled Tyler a bit closer with a slap on the back, "Joseph, this is Alvaro Martinez, he goes by Martinez in here. Get on his good side and he'll let you call him Al," Tyler nodded and shook Martinez's hand while Gerry chuckled.

"Whatcha in here for boy? You look a little young to be locked up," Martinez eyed him suspiciously while Tyler looked down with a quick shrug.

"Isn't there a rule where you don't ask other guys what they're in here for?" Tyler clipped back in the most friendly way possible. Martinez raised his eyebrows and glanced around at the group with a quick laugh.

"Snippy!" A guy called from the group making a few more of them laugh loudly. Tyler glanced around and noticed around a third of the group had their eyes on Tyler. The group had almost twenty people, the remaining were gathered around just hanging out or laying down on the grass and bleachers nearby.

"You watch your mouth in here boy," Martinez laughed, "but you funny I'll give you that!"

Tyler was introduced to a few others before the bell for dinner sounded off.

"Hey Joseph," Gerry called as they approached the cell block door. Tyler turned and glanced back at the big man who spat the toothpick in his mouth into the garbage can near the door, "since we were outside at the same time, we got the same cell block, you been assigned a bunk yet?" Tyler nodded and wrapped his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, why?" Gerry shrugged in response heading inside right behind him. Martinez and a few others were joking around and play wrestling, resulting in a loud bark from one of the guards trying to make sure everything went smoothly.

"AY Papi don't need to make it so known that chu want me!" Martinez chuckled loudly in the guards face making him roll his eyes. A slight smile broke out on Tyler's face at the joy that Martinez brought to the group. It was visible that everyone loved him and his humour.

"Just wonderin'," Gerry brought Tyler's mind back to their conversation, "hopefully you got a good bunk mate, there's some creeps in our block, but you mainly got Dun's group which is me and the others you saw," Getty motioned over his shoulders at the others making Tyler nod his head.

"Dun's group?" Tyler questioned, making Gerry's eyes widen as he leaned back to Martinez.

"Dog, he don't know who Dun is," Martinez's eyes widened as he let out a high pitched laugh and told a few others what Gerry just told him.

"Boy you in for a treaaat!" A guy Tyler met named James Kay spoke up causing a few of them to hoot and holler.

"Joseph, if there's one thing you need to know about being here in West Springstown Prison, is that Dun is the guy who runs everything," Gerry spoke a little quieter as the prisoners started heading down the hall towards the cafeteria, "he's in here for a real long time but he's the guy that the guards trust to make sure the prisoners are in check."

"What do you mean?" Tyler was confused. How could one prisoner keep everyone else in line and abide by the rules?

"You mess up in here, you break the rules, you start a fight, you cause others to have a riot, you've gotta deal with Dun. You do anything to fuck up the flow, you gotta deal with Dun. Usually it's us that you deal with, we're in his group so we help him keep things in order around here," Gerry shrugs a little as he pushes Tyler towards the line up for food, "luckily you're in our cell block so you should be good for protection in here, you probably need it," Gerry chuckled making Tyler furrow his eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'I need it?'" Tyler tried to keep his words less offended sounding, but Gerry easily noticed the confusion in Tyler's voice.

"You a pretty boy Joseph, there's a lot of f*cked up people in this place," Tyler nodded in understanding and took a few steps forward as the line moved up, "Don't worry though boy, I got your back," Tyler gave Gerry a smile, grabbing a cafeteria dish and some utensils, getting his food slowly with Gerry right behind him.


	3. jealousssssssnake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets the oh so wonderful Dun and someone's a bit jealous that he's being accepted into the prison flow so easily. Tyler has his first scrap.

Gerry led Tyler to a big table filled with people, some of whom he recognized from outside. A few of them gave Tyler some smiles and some others gave him a weird look as Gerry let Tyler sit down between Martinez and himself.

"Bringing a newcomer in here on their first day, whatchu thinkin' Smithy?!" A guy not much older than Tyler passed behind him on the bench. Gerry reached back and grabbed the guys shirt, pulling him down to his face.

"Just cuz it took you years to get in here doesn't mean we can't kick you out, watch your mouth Ricky," Gerry spat in the guys face as he quickly took off to his seat.

"Jesus Ger, can you ever not be gross at dinner time?" Tyler looked up across the table as a red haired man sat a few seats down across the table. Tyler gulped down the rest of his juice and glanced at Gerry who nudged him as he stuffed some of his (what looked to be) creamed corn into his mouth. Tyler swallowed quickly and looked back to the red haired man and the others who were staring at him.

Gerry's slight rumble of clearing his throat made Tyler look back at him before realizing who the man was.

"Ah! Mr. Dun!" Tyler started, wiping his mouth on a napkin, "I've heard so much about you! Really! Wonderful work you've done," Tyler grinned playfully before looking back at Gerry, "that was a notice for me to kiss his ass right? Did I do good?" Tyler proceeded to shove more creamed corn into his mouth as he watched Gerry's mouth fall open in disbelief, "what?" Tyler mumbled through his food before looking back over at 'Dun.'

It took about seven seconds for the whole table to burst into laughter, including Dun who shook his head in disbelief also.

"Wow you got some nerve," he finally spoke making Tyler shrug.

A few others diverted the attention away from Tyler, but every time Tyler looked up, he could feel Dun's eyes on him. He finished his food quickly and dispose of his dishes before heading back to the cell block. Gerry was close behind him heading into his own cell, watching Tyler lean against the bunk bed.

"Cell 239, You got no bunk mate," Gerry stated making Tyler nod, "good good, that's always nice, wouldn't get used to it though," Tyler grunted as he sat down.

"When do you think I'll be assigned a job?" Tyler asked, knowing already that he would get bored easily in this place and to have a job before his yard time would be nice for him.

"Probably in the next day or two," Gerry stated, looking around the room, "you'll probably get cleaning crew or laundry... A lot of Dun's crew is in laundry though so probably not that," Gerry hummed to himself, "I'm in laundry so I wouldn't expect to be working with me, but maybe eventually," Tyler nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"So Gerry, what are you in for?" Tyler changed the subject, asking the question that he had avoided so swiftly earlier that day.

Gerry backed towards the cell door and looked outside before looking back at Tyler, "found my wife cheating on me so I killed the guy she was with," he shrugged, "I'm not like that, I know what I did was wrong. I'm just doing my time in the best way I can for a life sentence." Tyler nodded as Gerry headed towards the cell door, "you ain't saying it now, but we'll figure out who you are Joseph," Gerry chuckled as he turned on the balcony hallway, "I'm in cell 242, just a few down. Don't hesitate to come by anytime," Tyler nodded and grabbed his watch off the table at the foot of the bed. It was nearing seven thirty, and all Tyler wanted to do was go to sleep. He laid down and stared at the bottom of the top bunk and listened. He could hear laughing and music... He could hear singing too. He could hear some people arguing but that sound was resolved. He could hear some guards talking to the prisoners. The sounds were blending together so swiftly that Tyler fell asleep without another thought.

 

Jolting awake, Tyler could feel his air supply being blocked off. He thrashed in his bed, noticing the duller light that emitted from the windows. It was definitely later in the day, but not past eleven because people were still awake and the cell doors were still open.

The hands around Tyler's throat snapped him back as he pushed on the person on top of him. The lamp was turned off in Tyler's room making it difficult to see who it was and why they would do this. Tyler finally threw the guy off of him across the floor. He jumped up to get back at Tyler's throat, but Tyler was too quick, and had the guy pinned to the wall.

His arm pressed against the guys throat as he now got a clearer view of the guy who had been jealous earlier in the cafeteria.

"Mm Ricky is it? You mad I got in faster than you? That it?" Tyler's voice was sickly sweet yet quiet and venomous, "you afraid I'm trying to replace you? That it?" Tyler grinned as he shoved harder at Ricky's throat, "boy you need to know who you're fucking with before you jump at them," Tyler continue to shove, cutting off the boys air supply while he thrashed and pushed against him. Deciding to let him go, Tyler backed away and let Ricky fall to the ground, gasping for air.  He glared up him once he caught his breath and yanked Tyler down to the ground by his leg. Tyler fell into the doorway of the cell door and pulled his leg roughly before kicking mindlessly at him.

Tyler wasn't trying at all, he has to keep up the more innocent facade to get people around his finger and make himself less of a target in here. He lazily kicked and backed into the hall where everyone watched as Ricky grappled at Tyler's throat. He pushed him against the balcony bars while Tyler pretended to fight back. It didn't take long for Gerry to come out of his cell and notice what was going on. He quickly pulled Ricky off of Tyler and threw the guy behind him. He let Martinez hold onto Ricky while Gerry pulled Tyler up onto his feet.

"What's going on?" Dun's voice was easily recognized, despite how quiet and lowly he spoke. Everyone went quiet and Ricky tried to push Martinez off of him.

"Joseph attacked me," he spat, making Tyler laugh. Dun looked at Tyler who shook his head.

"I woke up to him choking me," it was simple, but easily the truth seeing as Tyler's throat was already bruising and his voice was a bit husky.

"Ricky?" Ricky stayed quiet as Dun turned to me again, "you're new so you don't quite know how this works. Someone does something to you, you get to choose what their punishment is, got it?" Tyler nodded quickly.

"Look I'm good as long as he doesn't pull anything again," Tyler says making Dun raise his eyebrows.

"Really?" He questions, making Tyler nod and a few guys around whisper in a hushed tone.

Ricky looked shocked as Dun nodded and backed away, "if you change your mind, let me know," Tyler nodded as Martinez let Ricky go and he stood there frozen, staring at Tyler.

Tyler heading back to his room, pausing as he looked to his left at Ricky, "you have a lot worse than a punishment heading your way," he whispered before going inside his cell and laying on his bed.

Prisoners walked by Tyler's cell to get back to their own, but a certain head of red hair stood in the doorway of the cell.

"You don't seem like the prison type," a step was taken inside Tyler's cell, as Dun leaned against the cell door.

"You don't seem like the leader type," Tyler quipped back, staring with that most blank stare he could. Dun laughed briefly before shoving his hands in his pockets and crossing his legs.

"How's your throat?" Looking around the room, Dun reaches over to turn on Tyler's lamp on the small table next to him. Tyler watches as the light grows brighter every second. Dun's hand glides over the tabletop to pick up Tyler's watch.

"Feels like I've blown twenty dicks but other than that, fine," Tyler's voice remains monotone as Dun's face breaks out into a grin.

"Tyler, right?" He says quietly, setting down the watch and making eye contact. Tyler nods as the fiery red hair practically glows from the light, "you're gonna have to learn eventually to punish around here, that's how things work. How long you got?"

"Listen Dun," Tyler starts, sitting up and leaning towards the end of the bed, "I know you're the top guy around here, but I'll choose for myself when I want to fall into the rules of Dun's Group. Until then, I'm gonna stay low if that's alright with you?" Dun laughed heavily, almost startling Tyler since that was the loudest he had been since Tyler arrived.

"No it's not alright with me, and you talking back to me isn't alright with me either!" Tyler almost felt truly scared until he remembered what he, himself was capable of. He grinned at Dun.

"You don't scare me Dun," Tyler leaned back, pulling the blanket over his body.

"Oh baby boy, I will," Dun grinned, walking around Tyler's bed to crouch next to his head, "the name's Josh by the way, Josh Dun."


	4. baby boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets a job placement.

"Joseph! You've been assigned a job," a guard raps his baton on the rungs of Tyler's cell door making him sit up eagerly. He had just sat in his cell and minded his own business the past three days. Waiting to be assigned a job, Tyler grew bored. But now he jumped out of bed, excited.

"What is it?" He asked, following the guard out of the cell block and down to one of the back hallways.

"Cleaning duty," Tyler nodded, happy enough to even get a job. He was guided into a supply room, seeing four other men, one he recognized as Bradley Collins who was acquainted well with Dun's group, but not a part of the inner circle.

Tyler didn't consider himself a part of Dun's group quite yet, but he wasn't uncomfortable with the idea. After Josh's words the other night, Tyler didn't know what to think of the red haired guy.

"You've been assigned to Rodriguez's cleaning team, they'll teach you how and what to do," Tyler nodded in response to the guard before looking over at who he thought to be Rodriguez.

"You must be Tyler," With a quick nod and smile, he shook everyone's hand and listened closely to their names.

"Rodriguez, that's Collins, Jameson and Rory," Tyler took hold of his cleaning bucket that Rodriguez held out, "this is your bucket and mop, there's already soapy water in one half and clean water in the other. We're mopping down the entire west wing hallways, we break for lunch and then clean the cafeteria floors once everyone finishes lunch. We break about twenty minutes before yard time," Tyler listened closely and followed with his bucket and mop. Collins closed the door behind them and locked the door with the key.

"You get a key to the supply room?" Tyler questioned, surprise that that was allowed.

"Yeah but we gotta turn it in at the end of every shift, there loads of cameras too so they know that we won't try anything with the supplies," Collins explained, making Tyler nod, but take note in the back of his mind of that key.

They went to the end of the hallway and split up to the ends of the separating hallways. They each started to mop the floors, back and forth with soap, then back and forth with clean water. Tyler didn't mind doing it at all. He knew it would probably be boring, but if he wasn't doing this job then he would probably just wither away into an extremely unhealthy guy. 

Tyler made sure to keep his posture good and his reflexes fast. He had been taught extreme ways to watch his own back, so when Rory grabbed Tyler's shoulder to get his attention, he quickly latched onto his wrist and spun around. Rory widened his eyes and pointed down to his bucket, "just thought you would want me to show you where to clean your water after you're done."

Tyler let go quickly and laughed it off, "yeah, yeah! Sorry man," Rory chuckled and patted Tyler's shoulder.

"Prison's gettin' to ya already eh?" Tyler laughed with him as he finished mopping up the hallway and refreshed his water with Rory. They walked back out to the hallways and started moping the next sections. They were nearing lunchtime when Tyler heard a familiar name.

"Yo Rodriguez, you hear about Blurryface comin' here to Springstown?" Tyler's ears were fully attentive as he slowed his mopping down briefly before acting casual.

"Yeah actually, heard they wouldn't tell anyone who he is though," Rodriguez shrugged, "I don't think he's that bad, the people he killed deserved it," at this, Rodriguez's friend laughed.

"True man! I just wanna know so I can watch out for 'im. A lot of prisoners in here are like the people he killed yano?" 

"Yeah I getcha, but whoever he is, people should watch out, I think those 21 weren't the only ones he got," Tyler wiped down the last of his hallway with water before standing up straight and folding his hands over the end of his mop.

"Who're you guys talkin' about?" Tyler asks casually, looking interested as Rodriguez looks over at him.

"Some murderer that came in here this week," Rodriguez continued the last of his mopping before waving at his friend who ran off to the cafeteria for lunch, "murdered twenty one people in one night and apparently he came in with the new group that you came in with. You think you have an idea who he is?" Tyler shrugged as he carried his bucket behind Rodriguez into the supply room.

"Might be Cody Franklin? He seemed a li'l sketch," Tyler mentions, recalling another inmate that was in the line up when Tyler was first put in prison a few days earlier.

"Nah, I've talked to him, he's only in for a few months for a small theft," Rodriguez brushed off his shoulder.

"Hmm, there were a couple other guys but I never listened for their names," Tyler shrugged, washing his hands before following Rodriguez to the cafeteria.

"Well whoever he is, watch your back kid," Rodriguez slapped Tyler on the back and ran to his table where it looked like some of his buddies had somehow already gotten him some food.

Tyler got in line and waited patiently, glancing out the window to see the frost in the shade slowly melting off the short grass in the high noon sun. Right before Tyler could grab a cafeteria dish, a colourful arm reached out and grabbed two. Tyler glanced up at the red haired man before grabbing a hold of the dish he was handing to him.

"Thanks for saving my spot baby boy," Josh smirks as he steps in front of Tyler, who bites his lip to avoid quipping back with something he might regret.

Baby boy? Where'd that come from.

"No problem," Tyler chuckles under his breath, letting a cafeteria prisoner worker put a poorly made sandwich on his dish along with some steamed vegetables, A cup of juice and some baked beans as well. He looks over to see Josh getting something wrapped in paper towel placed on his dish as he snaps back to the worker that puts a cookie on his dish. "Thank you," Tyler says quickly before looking over and seeing Josh walk towards the table. Tyler follows slowly, making eye contact with Gerry who smiles and waves him over.

Tyler's glad that he's been welcomed into a group. It makes blending in a whole lot easier. He knew he would go crazy if he didn't have other people to entertain him.

"Ty, how ya doing?" Gerry grinned, diverting his attention to Tyler momentarily while Martinez side hugged him.

"Good, got a job on Rodriguez's cleaning crew," Tyler said, drinking some of his juice before practically inhaling his sad sandwich.

"Ay Rodriguez is chill," Martinez notes, nodding in approval of Tyler's job placement.

"Yeah, everyone on his crew is pretty to themselves too," Gerry states giving Tyler a reassuring smile.

"Good to know," Tyler nods. Halfway through his sandwich Tyler forks at his vegetables, savouring them as he glances up at Ricky who walks past the other side of the table, sitting a few seats down, closer to Dun. Tyler winks making Ricky snap his head forward and eat his food without looking up. Josh looks over at the kid before glancing over at Tyler. Tyler shrugs lightly before finishing his vegetables and beans.

As he picks at his cookie, he looks over at Josh who unwraps the paper towel and slides something hidden into his trousers. He reveals a special baked pastry before eating some of it and conversing with a few of the group. As he looks and sees Tyler eyeing him, he cocks an eyebrow making Tyler look away casually.


	5. screwed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler solves his problems with Ricky and Gerry starts to realize that Tyler might not be as innocent as he seems.

Tyler, Jameson and Rory finished up wiping down the tables in the cafeteria while Rodriguez and Collins mopped the floors. It was almost yard time but they finished cleaning early so they headed to clean up their supplies and head back to their bunks for a while.

Tyler cleaned out the buckets and prepared them for tomorrow's work. He pretended to look completely focused on his job, but the others were clueless when Tyler glanced out of the corner of his eye and watched as Rory put the supplies back onto the shelves where they were supposed to go. Tyler then coughed roughly a few times, seeming to choke on phlegm.

"Ugh, man, is there any Kleenex or paper towel in here?" Tyler acted disgusted as he covered his nose and mouth.

Rory looked slightly grossed out yet concerned as he nodded, "yeah there's some paper towel on that back rack," Tyler walked over grabbing a paper towel and blowing his nose noisily while looking around the room as quickly as he could. He quickly spotted a loose screw and quietly pulled it out and put it under the edge of his shirt sleeve. He walked back to the sink and threw the paper towel in the garbage.

"You good?" Rodriguez asks, making Tyler nod.

They walked out in the hallway and saw two guards waiting for them. Tyler looked at Rodriguez in confusion.

"We give the key back to the guard and get searched before we get back to our cell blocks," Rodriguez explains making Tyler nod visually, but mentally slap himself. Of course they would get searched! Why wouldn't they?

Tyler quickly started coughing again, holding up a finger as he covers his mouth and hacks uncontrollably. He quickly slides the screw in his mouth and places it in between his teeth and cheek. He wipes drool from his mouth and steadies himself on the wall. The guard pulls Tyler upright.

"You good inmate?" Tyler nods as the guard starts patting him down, "speak up inmate!" He barks making Tyler clear his throat.

"Yes sir," Tyler says, his voice a little rough from the voluntary coughing.

"Are you sick inmate? Do you need the infirmary?" Tyler quickly shakes his head to this.

"No I just get a little stuffed up when I eat bread," Tyler quickly makes up, "ever since I was young," he adds on.

"Bread?" The guard asks, coming eye level with Tyler.

"Yeah, gluten and shit. It's a mucus forming food. I just get a little more mucus than the average person," the guard motions for Tyler to open his mouth. He eyes Tyler skeptically, wondering why he was explaining so much.

Tyler moves his tongue up, down and sideways, yet somehow holds the screw in place, easily hidden from sight.

"Okay inmates, twenty five 'til yard time if you're in cell block H," Tyler and the other inmates nod before walking back to their cell block.

"You did something," Collins mentions quietly, slowing down his walk to be beside Tyler.

"Huh?" Tyler says, making Collins eye him suspiciously.

"You took something you shouldn't have," Collins states, "I just know, you were acting weird and a guard doesn't look in our mouths for no reason." Tyler slows down, realizing Collins won't shut up until he gets an answer.

"You a snitch, Collins?" Tyler stares Collins down making him quickly shake his head.

"God no, I'm just saying if you get caught, don't try and pull any of us down with you."

"What I do is on me, what you do is on you," Tyler says making Collins breathe a sigh of relief. They enter the cell block and Collins heads towards his cell on the ground floor.

"'Kay chill, see you tomorrow," Tyler nods and heads up the stairs to the second floor cells. He keeps the screw in his mouth as he enters his cell, just in case someone passes by and sees him with the contraband.

Yard time rolls around and Tyler follows the others out into the yard. Tyler quickly spots Gerry and Martinez sitting on the bleachers so he heads over and pretends to listen to the conversation they were already having.

Looking around the yard for his target of his latest thoughts, he saw Ricky emerge from the yard work room before heading back inside with some tools. He eyed the room carefully before cutting into Martinez's sentence when seeming fit.

"What's that room for?" Tyler asked, acting clueless as a few people emerged from the room, but Ricky still stayed inside.

"That's the yard work room," Gerry states making Tyler nod in response.

"Am I allowed in there?" Tyler asks, looking at the door seeing that it was obviously still unlocked.

"Ricky's probably in there," Martinez states.

"Am I allowed in there?" Tyler repeats, making Martinez furrow his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah... if a guard comes in he'll probably ask you to leave, but you won't get a strike if that's what you mean," Martinez turns to Gerry with a questioning look but Gerry simply shrugs.

Tyler gets up but Gerry grabs his arm, "Ty," he warns, "if you confront him it may not go very well," Tyler gives a small smile.

"I have the power to punish him still, I think he'll listen to my words before trying anything," Gerry sighs before letting go of Tyler's arm. Tyler went over to the outdoors drinking fountain first, drinking from the fountain but spitting out the screw to wash his saliva off of it. He slyly picks it up with his shirt sleeve, but keeps it concealed.

Tyler walks over to the yard work door casually, he opens the door and quietly enters, looking up and seeing the surveillance camera right above him. It can't see him so Tyler looks around for something to push the aim of the camera to the wall. He makes sure his hands are covered as he grabs a broom right next to the door and pushes the camera upwards. Setting the broom down, he walks around the corner to see Ricky putting things away in the yard work room.

Tyler grins to himself.

"So I think we got off on the wrong foot," Tyler says, making Ricky turn around quickly, startled as he sees Tyler leaning against a work table with a sly smile.

"What the fu-"

"Now now, no need for such foul language," Tyler smiled sweetly, "I still have the power to punish you," Tyler grinned.

"Listen, I'm real sorry I was just-"

"Jealous?" Tyler cuts Ricky off once again, not allowing him to speak at all, "I've done my research on you Ricky, so please, tell me how it felt when you raped all those innocent teenagers?" Tyler asked, his features growing ever more grim, "actually, don't! I don't want to know."

Ricky started to move but Tyler quickly stood up to warn him.

"Nah-ah-ah!" Tyler grins, "stay put, we can have a simple chat and then you'll have no more problems with me," Tyler reasoned as he leaned back on the table.

Tyler hears a noise coming further back from the room and motions for Ricky to stay quiet. There's someone else in the room. Perfect. Someone to blame. This has worked out too perfectly for Tyler.

"You see, now that I know all about you, it's not so fair that you don't know about me, hey? So let me share a bit about myself. I'm Tyler Joseph, I like fun and games and I also like to talk to myself in my head. Make up little plans," Tyler chuckles quickly but soon pulled a straight face, "have you heard of the new guy in Springstown? What's his name? The guy who killed twenty one people?" Tyler waited for an answer from Ricky who shook in nerves and anxiety, yet was angrier than a bull with a red flag.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you!" Tyler spoke up, making Ricky flinch.

"Blurryface?" Ricky questioned, making Tyler smile.

"Ohh! Right! Silly me, how could I forget my own name!" Realization flashed across Ricky's face as his knees buckled and he held onto the table to steady himself.

"Now now, don't shit yourself yet!" Tyler chuckled and stood up straight, "I just thought I'd let you know who I am, because I'd only want someone so awful, like yourself, to know who I am before I do something so deserving to them," Tyler slowly revealed the screw, letting Ricky glance at it and gulp heavily.

Tyler walked forwards face to face with Ricky before grabbing his limp hand. The man was petrified as Tyler folded Ricky's hand around the screw and held it tight. Ricky's hand held the screw, but Tyler guided it.

"Oh Ricky," Tyler tsk'ed slowly, "it didn't have to be this way," he shrugged, "but you made yourself a target from the moment I saw and heard you. You're a jealous little pussy who can't figure out his own life, so I'm going to help you okay? I'm going to help you by helping others. By protecting others from you. A rape sentence is far too short for what it is, and I'm gonna cut that sentence short for you."

Sobs started erupting as Ricky was shaking uncontrollably, but Tyler soon cut him off by shoving the mans hand into his own throat.

"This is what I do Ricky, I get rid of things that make the world an awful place," Tyler whispered as Ricky gurgled and fell to the floor. Tyler made sure he didn't get any blood on him as he watched the life drain from Ricky's eyes. Tyler sighed and lightly clapped his hands before heading towards the door. He glanced up to the surveillance and saw it was still positioned to the wall.

Two hundred and fifty seven. 

Smiling and straightening himself out, Tyler exited the room and walked back across the yard to Gerry and Martinez who watched him carefully. They saw how laid back he was and smiled, "everything go good?" Martinez asks.

"Yeah, no more problems between us, I cleared the air," Tyler smiled softly making Gerry pat his back.

"Good on ya," he smiled before involving Tyler into their conversation about how disgusting it is that snakes can dislocate their jaws just to eat something bigger than it is.

It took a total of eleven minutes and twenty eight seconds (the back of Tyler's mind counted) for the alarm to sound off. All the prisoners laid down in the yard on their stomachs with their hands behind their heads.

"What the fuck? No one presses the alarm button?" Martinez complains loudly as Gerry tells him to shut up. Tyler makes himself look confused as a few guards run over to the yard work room.

"What's goin' on?" Martinez complains again.

Gerry looks to where Tyler's watching and makes eye contact with the boy who's so innocent in his eyes. He grows more confused as he makes eye contact with Tyler.

"Ty?" He whispers, confused as Tyler's eyes show complete and utter blank emotion, "what happened?" Tyler's eyes narrowed.

"I told you, no more problems, everything's good Ger," Tyler nodded as Gerry kept his mouth shut and watched on as more guards came out.


	6. lockdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky's body is found and everybody's wonderin' who dun it.  
> Gerry gets protective of Tyler after he opens up to the fatherly figure.

"All prisoners back to their cell blocks, all prisoners, back to their cell blocks!" The intercom called out forcing guards to push inmates into the building.

When Ricky's body was pulled out, only a few pairs of eyes saw, but enough to cause confusion and a bit of rioting. Gerry and Martinez were more than confused as they walked behind Tyler into their cell block. Prisoners were yelling and starting to riot, throwing things around and trying to break stuff. 

Tyler stood on the second floor balcony outside of his cell to watch the chaos break out. A loud whistle pierced his ears, making him snap his head to the left to see Josh with a stern look on his face.

"Yelling and freaking the fuck out is going to do the exact opposite of getting answers more quickly!" Josh yelled down to everyone who was now paying attention to him, "anyone who would like to disagree will get the deep fryer!" Josh turned and leaned against the doorway of his cell.

Tyler watched on as prisoners grumpily made their ways to their cells and start to relax. As he turned to head into his cell, he saw Gerry eyeing him with a stern stare. He cocked an eyebrow before heading into his cell and grabbing a book. Laying down, he held the edges of the book while it rested on his chest. He let his eyes drift over the words, but wasn't reading it. He could feel Gerry's stare on him as he walked into Tyler's cell.

"Hey Ger how ya doin' this fine evening?" Tyler smirked, knowing that Gerry wasn't in the mood for games. Seeing as he already had suspicions, Tyler wasn't going to put on an act for Gerry anymore. He felt like he could trust him. As much as a person could trust someone in about four days.

"Tyler," Gerry sighed as he crossed his arms on the top bunk but hung his head between them to look down at Tyler.

"Yeah Ger?" Tyler continued to act like he was reading his book. That was, until Gerry ripped the book from his hands and threw it to the wall. Tyler gasped, "I was reading that, meanie," a twinkle of humour in Tyler's eye made Gerry angry. He grabbed Tyler's shirt and shoved him to the wall on the bunk.

"Who the fuck are you Ty?" Gerry growled making Tyler grin.

"Who do you think I am Gerry?"Tyler fired back making Gerry shove him into the wall again, but not enough to hurt.

"You gotta tell me Ty, before I go to Dun with this," Tyler watched Gerry's facial expression drop and for the first time in a long time, Tyler feels genuinely disappointed.

"You know who I am Gerry, But I wouldn't do anything without a reason," Tyler's voice is quiet and seemingly shy.

"Just say it Tyler," Gerry whispered.

"I'm gay,"

Tyler snorted as Gerry dropped down onto the mattress beside Tyler and groaned. He laughed loudly as Gerry sighed heavily.

"I think I'm so funny," Tyler throws his head back and holds his hands up before clutching his stomach in laughter. 

"Tyler are you even listening to me?" Gerry is frustrated with Tyler as he giggles uncontrollably and then pulls a straight face.

"Yes I am, sorry," Tyler sighs, "stop acting so serious Gerry, you know me best out of anyone here. I'm not gonna hurt you or anyone who doesn't deserve it, I'm not a bad guy," Gerry nodded before sliding off the bunk onto the floor. He stands up and leans against the wall.

"How many?" Gerry asks making Tyler eye him carefully, "that's all I want to know," Tyler looks down and mumbles to himself before glancing at his cell door to make sure no one is nearby. 

"Two hundred and fifty seven," Gerry stares at him blankly and Tyler feels more ashamed than he ever has.

"I didn't want to be this way! I didn't ask for it, I didn't choose it. I was forced to do it all!" Tyler found himself pleading in a hushed tone. He found himself wanting to please this man so desperately.

Whether it was because Gerry was an ideal role model, or a better father figure, or simply a good friend, Tyler didn't want to be judged for the way his mind worked. There were two voices in his head that told him what was good and bad, and both voices had different opinions. Somehow, Tyler never found himself feeling guilty about killing those people who deserved it, yet he felt guilty of the way others viewed him for it.

"Forced to do it? What do you mean?" Gerry asked, eyebrows furrowed together as he crossed his arms.

"It's what I was born into. I didn't have a choice. When I turned fifteen, they made me start killing. They taught me how to fight and how to kill. They taught me that killing was good when done right and I know it's wrong but I don't feel bad for it. I don't want to be this way, but I am. I won't stop. It's like there's two minds inside me, I want to be a good person, but I also want to take away the bad people-" Gerry cut off Tyler with a hug. It was then that Tyler noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"Wow I'm such a pussy," Tyler sniffled and laid down once Gerry let him go.

"Ty you need some sleep, I'll watch over you to make sure no one comes near your cell," Tyler nodded and turned over in his bed, pulling the blankets up over him.

"You can't tell anyone Gerry, bad stuff will happen if people find out too soon," Tyler mumbled, the conflicting thoughts in his head made him tired. He rarely got into mental fights with himself, but when he did it took a lot of energy out of him.

"'Course Ty," Gerry said quietly before walking out of Tyler's cell but leaning on the door to keep watch over him.

Little did Tyler truly know how protective Gerry felt over him. The large man had heard about 'Blurryface' before he even met Tyler, but now he knew why Tyler did what he did. Gerry didn't want to condone murdering someone, but he didn't feel disgusted by Tyler killing the people he did.

Gerry could tell that Tyler needs someone to keep him sane, safe and to teach him differently. If Tyler was willing to learn then Gerry was willing to be a leader for him. If Gerry couldn't teach him differently, then the least he could do was be there for the boy.

"Gerry," Josh greeted the muscular man who stood relaxed against cell 239. Gerry nodded in greeting, knowing that Josh was never a threat, "what're ya doing at Tyler's cell?" His eyes narrowed, leaning against the wall next to Gerry.

"Just keepin' him company," The statement would have made sense to anyone who didn't know Gerry very well.

"Yeah?" Josh leaned forward to look through the bars of the cell doors, "looks like he's too asleep to be needing company," he cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Gerry kissed his teeth before looking down at the red haired boy who looked far too friendly to be a leader in a place like prison.

"Is there anything you need Joshua?" Gerry asks, making Josh smile tauntingly.

"Don't get all fatherly on me Smithy, one boy at a time," Josh nods his head towards the sleeping boy that Gerry was keeping watch over.

"You've been slacking on your part in the group lately Ger," Josh patted Gerry's shoulder and motioned downstairs, "I think you should give the boys downstairs some company. Joseph here won't need you when he's sleeping," Josh raised his eyebrows when Gerry didn't move.

"Ger," Josh laughed lightly, "I think-"

"Last time Joseph was sleeping while the cells were open, he almost got killed, so I don't think he should be left alone if that's alright with you Dun," Gerry cleared his throat, avoiding Josh's stare.

"Mhm and now that person is dead, so I don't think Joseph will be in much danger," Josh snapped but then sighed after a few moments when Gerry still didn't make any move to head downstairs, "get your ass downstairs Gerry. I'll watch the boy."

Gerry eyed Josh before walking to the stairs and leaving Josh alone. Josh shook his head before looking over and seeing the lump of blankets that was Tyler. Josh sighed as he walked into the cell and leaned against the door like Gerry had, except on the inside.

It was starting to get dark out as Josh struggled to see much more than the dark lump on Tyler's bed. He turned on the lamp and picked up one of Tyler's books, flicking through before looking back and noticing a black journal. He sighed, ignoring the book and walking over towards the toilet and sink in Tyler's bunk.

Soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, all the things they give an inmate on their first day. If Tyler wanted replacements or better brands, he would have to save up and buy them from the prison store.

Josh looked around the cell now that the lamp was turned on. He stood next to the bunk and looked at Tyler who lay facing the wall. All Josh could see was the little bit of Tyler's hair that show from above the blanket. Josh sighed, wondering who exactly this guy was.


	7. blurryfuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is confused about his feelings and even more confused about who Blurryface could be.

Josh heard a quiet cough come from the door of Tyler's cell. He snapped his head over and saw Officer Sanders, a guard, who motions for Josh to come out.

"What's going on?" Josh snapped, secretly relieved that he'd been in the silence (the most that silence can be in a prison) of Tyler's cell.

"Michael Ricky was murdered by an inmate. They've got Charles Campbell in custody right now because he was the last person in the room with Ricky," Sanders explained, making Josh shake his head.

"Was it Campbell that did it?" Josh snapped.

"As far as I know, they don't think so. But they need someone to blame," Officer Sanders sighed, obviously just as stressed as Josh was at the moment.

"Who do you think it could have been?" Josh sighed.

"I heard the Governor talking about Blurryface," Josh rolled his eyes at this information.

"That's no good to me if you don't tell me who 'Blurryfuck' is!" Josh tried to keep his voice low as Sanders shook his head repeatedly.

"Governors orders. I'll lose my job if I tell you," Josh sighed, running his hand through his hair as he started heading back towards Tyler's bunk.

"Tell the governor that I'm not doing shit to try and keep these guys in line if I don't even know who to watch out for," Josh whispered harshly, jabbing his index finger into Officer Sanders chest. As Josh turned around once again, he heard the words lowly.

"He's in your group. Watch your own back and you'll be watching everyone else's."

Josh sighed, motioning for Sanders to get lost. He headed to Tyler's sink, turning it on quietly and cupping his hands to drink from it. He dried his hands off on a towel hanging next to the sink and hoped he would get answers soon.

Walking back to Tyler's table at the end of his bed, he leaned against the cell door. Josh didn't understand the way Gerry got so quickly attached to Tyler, but he wanted to know what was so special about the boy. Josh knew there was more to the eye with Tyler. No one knew what he was in here for and how long he was in here for.

The way that Sanders spoke so quietly made Josh think that maybe Blurryface was someone close to him. Josh didn't know all the details of who this Blurryface was, but he had a feeling that maybe he should find out. Placing his hand on his forehead, Josh thought about the stress out on his shoulders of trying to shove everything in this prison. He looked to the ceiling and silently cleared his mind from the problem at hand.

It had of course crossed Josh's mind that Tyler could be much worse than what he appears to be. But with the boy sleeping so soundly in front of him, Josh couldn't see anything other than innocence. But Josh was smart. Innocence doesn't come into prison.

He looked to Tyler's stack of books, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the loss of the black journal that he had seen less than ten minutes earlier. He laughed breathily, having almost thought of Tyler as innocent, and then moments later being proven wrong by the simplest of actions. Tyler looked to be asleep, but Josh was already seeing through his antics.

"I know you're awake," Josh whispered, walking around to the side of Tyler's bed and sitting next to him. An arm slid out from underneath the blankets, pulling them down slightly to reveal an awake, yet sleepy expression on Tyler's face.

"Hi," Tyler mumbled, looking up at Josh who could only smile at the boy.

"Hi," Josh replied, making himself comfortable.

"Where's Gerry?" Tyler asks, making Josh feel a weird coldness in his chest.

"I sent him downstairs," Josh says coldly.

"Mm," Tyler grumbles, "Gerry's a good guy, you know it," Josh raises his eyebrows at the words that practically come out of thin air.

"What do you mean? You've only known the guy for four days."

"Why are you here?" Tyler changes the subject making Josh even more confused.

"Keeping an eye on you," Josh says quietly.

"Why?"

"Don't question my actions," Josh practically demands.

Tyler keeps quiet as he pulls out his journal from beneath the blankets.

"I know you were lookin' for this," he mumbles, holding it tightly in his hands.

"Yeah, I was," Josh answers truthfully.

"That's how you knew I was awake," Tyler states.

"Yeah, it is."

Tyler pulls the journal up and pushes it under the pillow beneath his head.

"Why are you in prison?" Tyler asks, making Josh smile at the nosy boy.

"Asks the boy who no one knows why he's here," Josh grins as Tyler laughs lightly, knowing that Josh is completely accurate.

"Sorry," he shifts next to Josh, flipping onto his back to see his red hair better.

Josh pulls his legs up onto Tyler's bed and crosses them. His right knee rests on Tyler's stomach slightly. Tyler finds himself resting his hand on Josh's knee and watching as Josh leans forward comfortably.

"I messed up when I was 19, got caught doing a massive drug smuggle from Ohio down to Brazil. We were at the Mexican border, but still on the U.S. side, so I got a lot of time for it," Josh shrugged, "I got 35 years, so about 28 more years I'll be in here... No parole," Tyler half smiled, squeezing Josh's knee.

Josh felt comfortable with Tyler. It was strange for him. Not once had he felt like this with anyone else in prison. He hadn't felt comfortable in years.

"Well you'll get out before me!" Tyler laughed, making Josh furrow his eyebrows.

"How long are you in for?" Tyler shook his head.

"I'll die in here," Tyler shrugged which made Josh angry.

"Why would you be happy about that?" Josh spat, shoving Tyler's hand off his thigh.

"It's the same inside the fences for me as it is outside," Tyler sat up, making eye contact with Josh who's face grew warmer by the second.

"You had a choice to come to prison Tyler, so did I. I chose wrong, so you did too. We all chose wrong," This turned the knife in Tyler's stomach. He shoved Josh off his bed and laid back down. He threw the journal from under his pillow at Josh before turning over and shoving his head under the pillow.

Josh stared in confusion as the book came flying towards him. He quickly grabbed it, watching as Tyler ignored him. He backtracked on his words in his mind to try and figure out where he went wrong. He scoffed throwing the journal onto the table and exiting Tyler's cell.

Walking over to his cell, Josh climbed up onto the top bunk, ignoring his cell mate Brady who questioned him quickly. Closing his eyes and blocking out the early nights noises, he wished himself to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to ignore the frustration of his feelings he got when he was with Tyler. No one makes Josh Dun feel this way. And no one tells Josh what he can't know and what he can.

Josh was going to find out exactly who Tyler was. Even if in the back of his mind, he already knew but wouldn't admit it to himself.


	8. Emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler starts to feel a li'l somethin somethin for Dun. They can't take their eyes off each other at Yard Time and there's some new prisoners in town.

It had been a full two weeks that Tyler has been in prison. For the last ten days he's been avoiding Josh who has been doing everything in his power to keep an eye on Tyler.

Gerry had been keeping Tyler company during meals and yard time but Tyler hadn't told him much more than what the large protector man already knew. Tyler told him about the gang and how his father raised him. Gerry told Tyler that was enough for him to understand and that Tyler didn't have to say any more.

Having pushed a shower to the longest possibility, Tyler had only taken his first shower after the first week. During that first week, he noticed no one took showers in the morning the moment the cell doors opened. It was quite early (around 5 am or so) but it gave Tyler privacy most of the time. Sometimes there was the odd person or two but it was way better than all twenty shower stalls being filled.

Tyler had grown bored of the dark blue prisoner uniform, but was thankful for the white tank tops and t-shirts they could wear as well. Tyler was especially thankful for the grey hoodies as well. He loved the hoodies.

At the moment, Tyler filled his bucket with water and soap and followed Rodriguez and the crew to the cafeteria. They had just finished lunch and we're now preparing to clean. The cafeteria - like they had been for the past two weeks. Tyler got floor duty today so he and Rodriguez had to mop the hallway leading to the cafeteria as well as the cafeteria floor.

Rodriguez started at the further end while Tyler started in the middle, working their way towards the cafeteria. It was about halfway through that a voice snapped Tyler out of his concentration. He looked up to see Josh talking to Rodriguez who pointed up towards Tyler. Tyler quickly kept working, mopping up the soapy floor with water. He could hear Josh approaching so he looked up to not seem rude.

"Joseph," Josh nodded, continuing on into the cafeteria.

Tyler watched on, finishing up the hall with Rodriguez and getting ready to mop the cafeteria floor.

"What's he doing back there?" Tyler questioned Rodriguez quietly.

Rodriguez cocked an eyebrow, looking towards the corner where a camera sat. He kept his voice quiet, in case the camera had a microphone. It probably didn't, but select prisoners were fairly paranoid. Rodriguez was one of those guys.

"Probably drug deal, never know for sure," Tyler was taken aback by this information. He assumed Josh wouldn't risk more time. Especially because he seemed to regret what got him put into prison in the first place.

Tyler nodded as if it were no big deal to him, just so Rodriguez would know Tyler wasn't judging or caring. Little did he know that Tyler actually did care. The worry that Tyler felt made him actually question why he was feeling that way. Tyler shook his head and continued mopping.

He looked up a few minutes later when Josh emerged from the back kitchen. His fast walk gave away the fact that he was probably up to something, but Josh knew no one would question him. Not even the guards.

Before he realized it, Tyler was looking at nothing. Josh had already walked by and left the cafeteria. Thankfully, he kept mopping through his thoughts and rinsed the soap with water.

"There's a few new prisoners that came in this morning," Rory speaks up.

"Yeah I saw a few of them before we started cleaning this morning," Collins joins in. Tyler isn't so much as interested but listens in to pass the time, "I think they're all in our cell block. Maybe only a couple of them are though," Collins shrugs.

Soon enough they finish their cleaning and put their supplies away. They get searched as usual and head back to their cell block. Tyler walks up the stairs slowly and notices a few people leaving Josh's cell. He ignores his thoughts about what they were doing (or rather, obtaining) in Josh's cell.

He walks past Josh's cell and and heads towards his own. He walks past his own to Gerry's to see if he's back from work yet. Tyler pokes his head in to see Martinez sitting on Gerry's bunk with a book.

"Hey," Tyler smiles, looking up to see Gerry's cell mate, Tony, on his top bunk. Tony smiles and Martinez looks up.

"Ay boy, how's it goin'?" Martinez closes the book and places it on the table. Tyler nods and leans against the bed.

"Swell, yourself?" Tyler moves out of Martinez's way as he heads towards the door and motions for Tyler to follow.

"Good good," The buzzer goes off to tell prisoners in their cell block that it's yard time, "Gerry must be workin' hard today," Martinez adds on. Tyler nods, jogging down the stairs with Martinez.

"You dabble in any sports Joseph?" Martinez asks as they get outside before most of the cell block.

Tyler smiles, "played a lot of basketball when I was younger," Martinez grins as he quickly grabs the basketball from the sports bin and heads towards the court.

"One on one 'til Gerry and some others come?" Tyler nods, forgetting all about his problems for a while as he completely obliterates Martinez in a quick game.

Basket after basket, Martinez starts to complain loudly.

"Ay guard I think someone put something in Joseph's food! He too good to be in here!" Tyler throws the basketball at Martinez, watching as it smokes him straight in the back of the head.

"AY!" Martinez yells, running after Tyler. Tyler laughs, taking off down the track with Martinez hot on his heels, "boy, how do you run so fast?!" turning around, Tyler sees Gerry laughing as Martinez lays down in the grass with sweat dripping down his forehead.

A few others are sitting on the bleachers so Gerry sits on the lowest bench closest to Tyler and Martinez. Tyler sits down, smiling as he crosses his legs and picks at the grass. Gerry proceeds to tell him and Martinez about his work and some of the conversations in the laundry room.

As Gerry talks to a few others, Martinez sighs and throws grass onto Tyler. Tyler snickers as he throws it back at him and gets up to run away from him.

"Nooooooo! No more exercise!" Martinez's strong Mexican accent comes out especially when he complains. Tyler laughs loudly, walking back to where Martinez lay practically begging Tyler to not make him run anymore.

"Man you need to shape up!" Tyler laughs, looking up briefly to see Josh watching him closely. He looks back to Martinez before sitting back down.

Every time Tyler looks up, no matter where he is, he seems to notice Josh and Josh is always looking right back at him. It makes Tyler wonder what Josh is thinking, and why he's looking at him. It also makes Tyler feel warm inside. He struggles to wrap his head around the emotions, but quickly distracts himself by listening to Martinez's humour and joking around with a few other guys. Tyler sits beside Gerry and listens in but doesn't contribute much. He enjoys this simplicity even though it's somewhat boring.

The glances shared between him and Josh make him wonder if it will really be so boring being here in prison though.

However, the glances between Tyler and Josh distracted Tyler from the threatening glances of one of the new inmates.


	9. pre-punished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has a run in with one of his fathers gang members which results in Josh seeing a lot of Tyler's skin.

Tyler woke up straight at 5:45 a.m. for a shower. He quickly brushed his teeth at his sink before grabbing his towel and bar of soap. He exited his cell and passed by a few people who were waking up early as well on his way to the shower stalls. 

Tyler yawned as he saw no one else in the room. He made his way to the furthest stall and hung his towel on the wall after closing the curtain. He could see over the edges of the shower stall walls as he undressed and put his clothes on the rack furthest from the water.

He turned the faucet on and quickly started washing his body. He sighed at the comfort that the hot water brought to him. Lathering some soap, Tyler took his time washing his hair.

Tyler took this alone time to wonder how his siblings were doing. He missed Maddy the most. As annoying as a little sister can be, Tyler grew to love being around her. Jay and Zack both turned out like Tyler had, but Zack was let go when he decided he wanted to go to University in Europe. That left Tyler (the next oldest) to be the one to inherit the gang. Tyler wished he could have escaped sooner... Maybe realized his mistakes sooner.

Tyler sighed as he shut off the water and grabbed his towel. He started drying off but stopped swiftly when he saw his clothes were missing. Tyler held in his groan as he tightly secured his towel around his waist.

"Not funny Martinez," Tyler called out, knowing that it was just like Martinez to pull something like this. Tyler pulled open the curtain and almost jumped when he saw a familiar face staring back at him.

"Mitch," Tyler greeted, staring blankly at one of the many members of his fathers gang.

"Ah Tyler, prison has made you into a such a nice little criminal," Mitch's strong Italian accent rang through Tyler's ears. Of course. Tyler almost got comfortable here in the prison.

Amazing that the one thing that can make Tyler uncomfortable, is his own fathers doing.

Tyler stepped forward but Mitch held up his hands that held Tyler's clothes.

"You want your clothes back?" He asked, holding Tyler's clothes up, "sorry," Mitch threw the clothes over his shoulder into a puddle of water.

Tyler strained to not roll his eyes at the immature behaviour.

"Just thought I would humiliate you a little bit more before I do what your own father sent me here to do," Mitch grinned before jumping onto Tyler.

Mitch's hands latched around Tyler's neck, Tyler gulping in air as his bare feet slipped in the water of the shower stall. He grabbed onto the shower curtain, but struggled to breathe. He let Mitch pin him to the shower floor.

Tyler's hands pushed on Mitch's chest to relieve some of the pressure. He gulped in some air as he looked around for anything to aid him, but only saw the heap of his now soaked clothes.

"He'll be so pleased when he knows you're no longer a threat to him," Mitch smiled. Tyler laughed despite having limited air supply.

"And y-you'll be stuck in here st-still," Tyler manages, making Mitch furrow his eyebrows.

Tyler takes the moment of slight distraction to pull down on Mitch's arms, making his elbows buckle. His torso falls down low enough for Tyler to bash his own forehead into Mitch's. Mitch yelps, giving Tyler enough time to push the man off of himself and clutch the towel around his waist as he runs for the door.

Tyler takes off down the hallway, glancing at a clock that reads 7:33.

Great, everyone will be heading to work at 8.

Tyler passes by many inmates who are heading to the showers. He gets confused looks and a few whistles as he holds onto the towel around his waist.

"Slow down inmate!" An Officer yells to Tyler, forcing him to slow down to a fast walk. As soon as he rounds the corner into the cell block, that's when the whistles get rowdy. Tyler groans quietly to himself as he practically sprints up the stairs.

"Ayy boy, you bringin' me a present? My birthday next week!" Tyler ignores the comments that all start to erupt as he skips the last two steps and starts to head to his cell.

A tug on his towel as he passes by a cell catches his attention. The towel slips, allowing a not so private view, but luckily not too much having been holding onto his towel. Tyler is quick to yank his towel around himself, and even faster to smoke the man straight in the nose with his fist.

"Fucking asshole!" The guy starts screaming crimson dripping from his nose as Tyler sprints to his room.

 

Whistling caught Josh's attention first. He sat up from his bed and started heading towards the door of his cell. That's when he heard a few remarks being thrown around the cell block. He saw a familiar head of brown hair come practically racing up the stairs.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows when he saw more than the usual amount of skin on Tyler. Josh saw it before Tyler did when another prisoner reached out for Tyler's towel. Josh was more than shocked with the quick response of a crack to the nose.

It was over before anyone knew exactly what hit them, but definitely not forgotten.

Josh certainly wouldn't forget the amount of scrapes, scratches and bruising appearing over the boy's body as well. He was growing more and more concerned by the second as he head back inside his cell. Grabbing a set of his own clean clothes from his under his bedside table, Josh walked the few cells down to Tyler's.

He leaned in through the doorway to see Gerry looking furious as Tyler sat with his blankets now covering his body. Tyler's eyes snapped over to Josh quickly as he walked in.

"What happened?" Josh demanded, looking to Gerry who obviously knew what occurred by the way he grew more angry with every passing moment.

"New guy, what's his name Ty?" Josh held back his wince at the nickname that Gerry used.

Tyler stared at Gerry with an annoyed expression for having told Josh so quickly and easily that something had actually happened.

"It's obvious something happened Tyler, you're covered in bruises already," Josh scoffed, stepping closer before setting the clothes he brought beside Tyler, "I'm assuming you don't have any anymore because you came back pretty much naked," he adds.

Tyler smiles lightly, sighing as he slides on the t-shirt quickly, but keeps the blanket covering the rest of him.

"You're punishing whoever did this to you," Josh demands, looking over at Gerry who nods in agreement, "you know that right?" Tyler looks up at Josh who stares with a dark look on his face.

"Tyler if you don't you're gonna be targeted as weak, and weak doesn't go well with a lot of these guys," Gerry states, making Josh nod.

"His names Mitch Laurey, he's a new guy," Tyler finally gives in making Josh smile.

"After lunch, come to the laundry room. I'll make sure Rodriguez knows so you don't lose work time," Josh says before heading for the door, "and Tyler?" Tyler looks up to Josh who has a scary look plastered upon his features.

"Yeah?" Tyler mumbles when Josh doesn't continue.

"I hope you don't mind if Mitch comes a little pre-punished," Tyler laughs, nodding as Josh leaves to head to work.


	10. Super Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler kisses Dun. Finally. And Tyler contemplates what kind of punishment Mitch will be recieving.

Tyler heads to the cleaning crew and listens to Rodriguez explain how every two weeks they get assigned different places where they clean. Starting today they get to clean their cell block, the cell blocks shower room and the halls leading to it, along with the halls leading to the yard area. They would do the cell block and shower room before lunch, and the rest afterwards.

Rodriguez already knew that Tyler wouldn't be joining them after lunch, so they swiftly got to work on cleaning the cell block. Tyler was mopping down the second floor balcony which entailed into each cell as well, Collins did the third floor, while Rodriguez, Jameson and Rory did the main floor which was much bigger and had more cells.

"Wipe down the railings as well!" Rodriguez called up to Tyler, making him salute and carry his bucket up the stairs quickly. He dips a cleaning cloth into the bucket and runs it along the whole balcony handle and along the stairs on both sides as well. Tyler enjoyed cleaning the cell block so far as he mopped along the hallway and into each room. With strict prison guidelines for how the bunks have to look, it was easy to clean because nothing was on the floors.

Tyler made sure to get underneath each bunk bed and only a few people were in their bunks. Some people would come and go to get things from their cells, but other than that, Tyler was pretty much left to himself. He swept through Gerry's room along with his own. When Tyler came to Josh's cell, he found himself hesitant to go inside. He felt as if he were invading privacy.

"I thought maybe it was because I was around that you wouldn't come by my bunk, but turns out you won't even go in when I'm not," Tyler quickly spins around, halting his movements before heading inside.

"Don't get ahead of yourself big boy," Tyler scoffs, wiping underneath the bed and across the floor.

"You've got quite the mouth on you Joseph," Josh states, grabbing the mop from Tyler's hands, forcing him to stop. Tyler doesn't let go as Josh rests his hands on top of the broom.

"Josh-" Tyler starts but Josh cuts him off.

"After lunch, you'll probably just hurt his hands. You can do whatever you want to him but at least hurt his hands," Josh says making Tyler nod quickly before trying to grab the mop back. Josh doesn't loosen his grip however.

Tyler sighs, "I'm trying to do my job Josh," the statement seems annoyed, but the glimmer of eagerness in Tyler's eye makes Josh smile.

"You aren't trying very hard," Josh whispers, pushing the mop towards Tyler making him take a step back to the wall. Tyler gulps as Josh reaches forward to rest his hand on his shoulder. He plays with the collar of Tyler's shirt making him shiver lightly.

Moving the mop to the side slightly, Josh leans in and stares Tyler in the eyes. Tyler's eyes are wide open as Josh presses his nose to Tyler's cheek and nudges his head to the side. Tyler gulps visibly as Josh simply lets his breath wash over the skin of Tyler's neck.

"This is really gay," Tyler snorts making Josh sigh.

"Yeah Tyler, super gay," Josh laughs to hide his embarrassment, taking a step back from the boy who's now grinning from ear to ear.

Slightly disappointed, Josh turns to head for the cell door. He's stopped when he feels Tyler grab his wrist. His back hits the wall as Tyler pins him with a hand on either side of his head. Shocked, Josh tries to catch his breath as Tyler leans forward; the boys face is only inches away from his own.

"Not gay enough," Tyler mutters, pushing his lips against Josh's feverishly.

The release of pure built up emotion is desperate as Josh finds himself practically clawing at Tyler's hair. Tyler gasps, allowing Josh's tongue to dip into his mouth, tasting the boy who'd been on his mind (even in his dreams) for the past two weeks. Josh whimpers when he hears Rodriguez calling for Tyler. Tyler gasps when they pull away.

Their eyes are heavy as Tyler glanced over to the metal mirror above Josh's sink to tame his hair. He heads for the door but quickly turns back to Josh and tilts his head. Tyler kisses along the boys jawline, sucking lightly at first and then hungrily as he pulls bruising to the surface. Smirking, Tyler leaves the cell with his mop and continues cleaning the rest of the cells and hallway.

Josh stands in his cell, still gasping as his chest fills with anxiety. It's the good kind of anxiety. The kind that feels like butterflies. He looks down with a smile and glances at the mirror, noticing the large bruising taking place all over the right side of his neck. The juvenile markings make Josh want even more. He wants to be bathed in markings that make him Tyler's. He wants to be bathed in markings that no one else would see.

Tyler knows that anyone who sees Dun, will know he's off limits now. That's exactly what he wants. As Tyler finishes the last of the staircase, Josh passes by him swiftly. Little does anyone else know of the soft touch that grazes across Tyler's waist when he walks by which makes the back of Tyler's mind soar through the clouds.

Onlookers wouldn't notice anything, but the two boys know that much more is about to happen between them.

 

As Tyler puts his cleaning supplies away in the supply room, he follows Rodriguez out and down the hall to head to the cafeteria. He pats Rodriguez on the back before heading over to the line up for lunch. Tyler arrived a little late so the line up is short.

Grabbing a cafeteria dish, Tyler lets the workers place any and all of the food on his dish. He heads over to his spot next to Gerry and sits down quietly. Martinez is going on about something that occurred between a few inmates at his work, but Tyler's soon distracted by the red hair that sits down in his usual seat a few stools down and across the table. Tyler continues eating his food glancing up to see Josh laughing with a few other inmates. Tyler tries to listen to Martinez's story but can't help being distracted by the strong features of the man who's lips touched his only hours earlier.

Tyler forced himself to think about Mitch and how he was going to punish him. He needed to distract himself from Josh desperately. Tyler couldn't be distracted at a moment like this.

But as Tyler glance up once more, Josh's eyes were already on him. He stared him dead in the eyes and cocked his eyebrow before looking back at his food.

Tyler struggled to keep the blush off his face, but as Gerry spoke, Tyler knew his expression was taken as a nervous one rather than flattered. Of course, Josh knew the real reason behind the slight blush.

"You ready Joseph?" Gerry questioned, making Tyler look up to the big man with a shrug on his shoulders.

"Ready as I can be," Tyler chuckled, drinking up his juice. Gerry gave Typer a concerned look as he leaned closer and kept his voice down, "are you sure? I'll be there in case anything happens," Tyler nodded and smiles his appreciation to Gerry.

Tyler still wondered exactly what Josh had meant earlier when he mentions hurting Mitch's hands. What kind of punishment did they expect from Tyler? Tyler's idea of punishment is simply getting rid of the problem. Of course, that's not how things worked around here.

As Tyler finished his sandwich, he got lost in his thoughts and drank the rest of his juice slowly. The bell signalled that lunch was over so Tyler quickly disposed of his tray and headed out the doors. He took deep breaths and tried to calm his mind from what was about to take place.

Tyler had no control over his mind once it was set on something however, he knew that he had to punish Mitch Laurey, but he didn't know if he could stop once he started.


	11. what's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finds out who Tyler really is. Tyler fucks up Mitch's punishment.

Josh latched onto Tyler's arm as Tyler walked towards the laundry room. Tyler jumped slightly at the grip, but grew less concerned when he saw it was Josh.

"No backing out now Joseph," Josh growled making Tyler feel a bit uneasy. Tyler was certain to not back out, but he didn't know if he could stop himself.

How many people would be watching? What would Mitch do in response? If Tyler simply tortured Mitch, that still gave him the opportunity to retaliate.

Tyler ignored his thoughts (with much frustration) and turned to Josh when they got inside the laundry room. The whole laundry crew was there, already doing there jobs but mostly eager to see Tyler's punishment.

Tyler leaned in and spoke lowly when Josh pulled him near the back of the room.

"When you said hurt his hands," Tyler started, confused as he furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought, "did you mean like, cut his hand off or?" Josh took a step back, eyes widening. Tyler watched as Josh's expression changed from stern to slight shock.

"What the fuck, no Tyler," Josh says, resting his hand on the giant clothes iron next to him, "we usually burn their hands," he says lowly, staring at Tyler who nods in realization.

"What were you gonna do?" Josh asks making Tyler laugh lightly and shake his head.

"Not that," Tyler motions to the iron before both Josh and himself turn to see Gerry and Kay dragging Mitch into the laundry room.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the bruises covering the left side of Mitch's face. Tyler looked to Josh who took Kay's place and made Mitch kneel on the ground in front of Tyler.

Slowly, a few of the laundry crew made their way around the back corner to watch what Tyler was going to do. There had to be witnesses with the punishing of another inmate, that's just how it worked. Tyler looked up to Josh who looked extremely angry as he held Mitch's head up by his long hair.

"Ahh Tyler, should have known you would turn into a pussy in here," Mitch spat, making a few prisoners chuckle, "you're just going to burn my hands and hope I learn my lesson ey?"

Tyler smiled as he leaned down and grabbed Mitch by the collar of his shirt. Yanking him out of Josh's hands, Tyler held Mitch's face only inches away from his own as he whispered carefully. He could be heard by the other inmates, but barely coherent as he practically spat in Mitch's face.

"I would tell you, to tell my father that he's only pushing himself further into a hole, but I think just getting rid of you will get the message across," Tyler looked up to Josh who looked concerned but angry. Josh nodded, silently telling Tyler that he could proceed.

"Get rid of me just like you got rid of all those people your father told you to?" Mitch chuckled lowly as he started to raise his voice, "boys!" He called out, gaining attention from the prisoners, "your little Joseph here will do aaanything you ask him to, just tell him he's a good boy and he'll blur out all the faces you'd want in the world, that's what your little Blurryface does" Mitch growls loudly, making a few prisoners start to talk loudly in questioning. Tyler grips onto Mitch's shirt tighter as he punched him swiftly in the nose, causing blood to leak out onto his own shirt.

A few prisoners cheer quietly but then back away quickly as they realize things aren't going to plan. As Tyler winds his right hand into Mitch's hair, he slams the mans face sideways onto the giant iron board. Prisoners gasp as Tyler reaches up and swiftly pulls down the searing hot iron onto Mitch Laurey's face. Tyler's knuckles get hit in the process, but he's too far gone to even notice nor care.

Josh watches on, absolutely stunned as Gerry tries to talk to Tyler. In the back of Josh's mind, he had suspicions of Tyler being the well known 'Blurryface' but he wanted to ignore those suspicions. He felt as though he were insulting Tyler by even assuming those things. But it makes sense. As Tyler pushes the iron up and Mitch's screamed halt for a moments time, Josh sees Tyler lose control.

Mitch's right side of his face is already blistering and bubbling as Tyler holds the barely conscious man up and looks to Josh. Josh can't recognize the look plastered on Tyler's face. His eyes are dark and Josh doesn't know how to feel.

"You said hands right?" Tyler speaks up, Josh's eyes widening as he sees Tyler setting both of Mitch's hands on the table. Josh is frozen still in shock as Tyler closes the iron down on Mitch's hands. Mitch has passed out from the shock so everyone stays quiet in shock as Tyler lets Mitch fall to the ground.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here!" A prisoner yells, running out of the room with a majority of the other inmates, not wanting to be questioned or blamed for the scene occurring before them all.

Gerry jumps forward and grabs onto Tyler's shoulders. Tyler stand perfectly still, looking down at Mitch as he speaks quietly.

"Get out of here Ger," Tyler practically whispers. It's the only way he can let his caring side through, for his anger is too much for his mind to handle. Josh looks to Gerry who squeezes Tyler's shoulder before letting go and backing away.

"Gerry?" Josh questions, wondering why one of his toughest guys would listen to Tyler's request. Gerry shakes his head at Josh and leaves with the rest of the remaining laundry crew. 

Josh stands still watching as Tyler leans down and kneels on the ground. He walks around Tyler and crouches on the ground in front of him.

"Tyler what's going on?" Josh asks in a hushed whisper, shaking from the confusion throughout his mind and the nerves that rack his body. Tyler avoids Josh's eyes as he stares down at the body in front of him. He's still breathing, but Tyler knows he needs to find a way to get rid of him.

"Get out of here," Tyler says, making Josh shake his head quickly.

"No, what's going on Tyler?" Josh is scared for the answer but know he needs to stay with Tyler.

"Get out," Tyler growls, snapping his eyes up to Josh who shakes his head with furrowed eyebrows. Tyler huffs, "fine, stay and watch," He spits, grabbing at Mitch's throat to halt the breathing in the unconscious man. Josh pushes on Tyler, grabbing at his hands.

"Fuck off Josh!" Tyler yells, fighting against him and trying to push the life out of the man on the ground. Josh finds himself shoving Tyler flat on the ground, pinning him when he noticed a handful of guards run into the room. Josh stares down at Tyler with watery eyes, letting his confusion get the best of him. Josh didn't understand, but knew he needed to find out more.

"Tyler," Josh breathed as a guard lifted him off of the boy. Tyler locked eye contact, forcing Josh to see the tears running down Tyler's face as well.

"Josh," Tyler looked scared as the guards started dragging the both of them away. As they were taken down the hall, Josh noticed some of his crew and group yelling at the guards. They were all confused as to why Josh was being taken as well.

The only thing Josh cared about, was what the authorities were going to do to Tyler.


	12. wish I could see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler are sent to solitary confinement. Tyler gets taken to "Therapy."

Josh and Tyler had been put into solitary confinement. For how long? Up to two weeks, but no one would know for sure. It was around seven in the morning the next day that Tyler heard his name being called. He thought it was in his head as he covered his ears and yelled. 

"Tyler? Tyler can you hear me?" Tyler started to hyperventilate as he thrashed his head against the stiff pillow.

"Shut up!" He screamed, rolling out of the bed and pulling the blanket with him. He lay with his face pressed against the cool floor and tears rolling down his face as he tried to calm down.

"It's Josh, Tyler" Josh's voice was careful, his chest hurting from the way Tyler's voice sounded broken and scared.

"Josh?" He called quietly, looking around for the source that contained the red haired boys voice.

"There's a vent," Josh says, making Tyler look around the dark room frantically.

"It's too dark," Tyler calls back, trying to keep himself calm.

"Mines under my bed, I think I'm just next to your cell so yours should be under there too," Tyler reaches out for his bed and glances underneath it. He can't see anything in the darkness of the room, so he crawls under and drags his blanket with him. Feeling along the wall, he feels a round grated metal. He feels air flow come from it.

"Found it," Tyler says quietly, wrapping his blanket around himself.

"Tyler," Josh breathes, his voice tired sounding, "did you sleep at all?" He asks. It sounds like he's right next to Tyler.

"A little, you?" Tyler can't help but touch the vent and wish for Josh to be closer.

"Yeah a while..." Tyler then hears Josh sigh, "Tyler what happened?"

Tyler stays quiet, feeling guilty and not wanting to admit the awful and sick things he's done.

"I told you I didn't want to punish Ricky," Tyler breathes, knowing that if he wants to become better, he has to come clean with Josh. Josh would have to know.

"Tyler," Josh says in realization.

"I killed him," Tyler cuts off Josh, "I've killed a lot of people Josh," Josh sighs but let's Tyler continue, "I was born into a hidden 'gang' that forced us to get rid of people who threatened others. My father sent Mitch here to West Springstown to make sure I wouldn't reveal the gang to the authorities. I've only been blamed for those 21 deaths, but I killed a lot more than that," Tyler let himself cry for the first time in a long time over the lives he's taken.

"I'm no better than the people I killed," Tyler stays silent but hear Josh sigh heavily.

"You got rid of people who were only going to do more damage in the world Tyler," Josh's found himself saying, voice shaky, but Tyler knows he's just nervous.

"Josh?" Tyler asks, suddenly feeling very scared.

"Yeah?"

"How long will we be in here?" Josh sighs in response, making Tyler close his eyes in disappointment.

"Probably the full two weeks Ty," Josh finally responds, making Tyler smile lightly.

"I wish I could see you," Tyler whispers to himself, imagining Josh running his hand through his fiery hair.

"I wish I could see you too," Josh responds, making Tyler smile when he realizes Josh could easily hear him, even when he whispers.

"Why are you in here?" Tyler asks, wondering why Josh would be taken with Tyler.

"I let you go farther than a normal punishment on him, so I'm in trouble too. I might get let out sooner than you though," Josh sighs when Tyler stays quiet.

"Okay," Tyler says, just to continue hearing Josh's voice, "if you weren't in prison right now, what do you think you'd be doing?" Tyler asks, wishing he could have this conversation without a wall between them.

Josh laughs, "promise not to laugh?"

Tyler smiles, "no," Josh sighs before letting out another small laugh.

"I wanted to be a drummer," Tyler grins, "well, I was a drummer, but I wanted to be in a band," Tyler can't wipe the smile off his face.

"Me too," he breathes, chuckling with Josh who wanted nothing more than to hold Tyler's hand. Their conversation was distracting, but at the moment, both boys were scared and wishing to be in each other's arms.

Tyler flips over and looks out from under the bed when he notices the lights flick on.

"Ty?" Josh calls in confusion, seeing the light shine through the vent only slightly.

"Joseph, let's go," an Officer calls, making Josh lean toward the vent more.

"Tyler!" Josh yells, but gets no response as Tyler starts conversing with the guard.

"Where?" Tyler asks, letting the guard cuff him.

"Therapy," the guard grins, making Josh start to thrash against the vent.

"Tyler! No! Don't go!" Josh screams, but Tyler hasn't a clue why. As Tyler's led down the hallway and into another room, he gulps when he notices a doctor from the infirmary is joined by a few officers.

Tyler doesn't put up a fight, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good. After being strapped into the chair, the doctor hooks Tyler up to a machine while one of the Officers sits down in front of him.

"This won't hurt you Tyler, as long as you cooperate," Tyler looks over to the doctor, completely confused as he glances down at the machine that clearly reads "WARNING: HIGH VOLTAGE."

With a gulp, Tyler looks back up to the Officer.


	13. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh moves bunks and just so happens to move on the same day Tyler gets out of Solitary.

Josh had gotten out of solitary confinement after a week. When Tyler was put back into his cell, he wouldn't answer any of Josh's questions, he wouldn't talk at all. Every now and then he would hear him ask Josh to talk to him, but wouldn't participate in a conversation.

Josh took those moments to tell Tyler about himself. He told him how he learned to play the drums and would tell him stories from his childhood. Tyler listened to the distraction as his body still felt as if it were shaking from the electricity.

Josh started to grow worried. It had been nine days since he got out of Solitary, meaning that they were keeping Tyler for more than two weeks. Solitary for more than two weeks was against the rules unless they were planning on putting him in the psych ward. Josh would do everything in his power to keep Tyler out of the psych ward.

As Josh walked from the laundry room to the cell block, he walked into the counsellors office. Mr. Jenkins looked up at the boy who's red hair was starting to fade.

"Ah Joshua, what can I do for you?" When the governor pointed to Josh to be the top prisoner who ran the rules, Josh made sure that his time in prison would be the easiest and best possible. Josh could do almost anything he wanted, except for leave the prison. That's how the punishments got looked over and how Josh was able to get drug supplies.

"Jenkins," Josh greeted, sitting down across from the mans desk. Josh glanced over to the fish tank sitting by the window that gleamed perfectly in the afternoon light, "I'd like to be placed into cell number 239," Josh says, making Jenkins scrunch his brows.

"I thought you liked cell 231?" Jenkins questioned making Josh raise his eyebrows in expectancy.

"And now I want 239? Maybe a change of scenery will do me good," Josh scoffed, making Mr. Jenkins hold up his hands in surrender.

"Forty feet difference of scenery," Jenkins laughed to himself before going into Josh's file in the computer system to change his cell bunk.

After a few minutes, Jenkins slid his glasses down his nose, "you're alright with being bunked with Tyler Joseph?" He asked, making Josh nod a bit too eagerly. Jenkins smiled briefly before typing a few more things into the computer.

"Alright, done," Jenkins claps his hands before grinning to himself, "I'm done, dun," Josh rolls his eyes as he gets up from the chair and heads for the door.

"Thanks Jenkins," Josh hurries back to the cell block before yard time.

He heads up the stairs and into his old cell to grab his belongings. Moving them down the hall to Tyler's cell, Josh flicks on the lamp, only to notice that Tyler's blanket has been used. He looks around and notices a glass of water next to Tyler's stack of books. Josh slowly places his few books on top of Tyler's and throws his bedding onto the top bunk mattress.

Josh looks around the cell, before poking his head out and frantically looking around. When a familiar body comes walking up the stairs, Josh freezes and watches as they walk towards him with their eyes on the ground.

"Ty?" Josh calls out, making Tyler stop and look up. His head is covered by the hood while his hands are shoved into his pockets. Tyler blinks tiredly as Josh hurriedly rushes over to him.

His body is cold when Josh wraps his arms around Tyler, burying his face into his neck. Tyler sighs heavily, gripping onto Josh's thin shirt as if his life depended on it. Josh walks backwards, leaning against the wall between two random cell doors. As Josh pushes down Tyler's hood to run his fingers through his hair, he realizes there's none there anymore. Josh pulls away, his hands on either side of Tyler's head as he examines the boys poorly done buzz cut. He laughs, kissing Tyler's forehead before pulling him over into their cell.

He sat Tyler on the table next to the lamp and books, holding him so delicately, yet so tight that he never wanted to let go. Tyler held onto Josh with a firm grip. It was as if they were going to be ripped apart as Josh started to notice the wet patches his eyes were creating on Tyler's hoodie.

"Josh," Tyler sighs, standing up from the table and resting his lips against Josh's neck.

"I moved bunks," Josh whispers, pointing out his stuff laying around Tyler's bunk. Tyler nods quickly before walking around the bedside and pulling Josh down to lay with him. Tyler's back lay flush to the wall as Josh wraps his arm around Tyler's waist.

"Tyler," Josh sighs, holding Tyler's face delicately in his hand.

As Josh connects their lips, Tyler can't help the rush of emotion that flows over him. They both ignore Tyler's tears as their lips push against each other's softly. They desperately grab at the others neck, pulling closer and not wanting to come up for air. Their panting fills the air as Josh smiles down at the teary eyed boy. He wipes away the tears from Tyler's cheeks and places another delicate kiss to his lips.

"Don't leave me," Josh hears Tyler mumble against his neck. Josh shakes his head, kissing the boys collarbone softly.

"Never, I never want to," he says, clutching to the boy he had been so worried about.

"They were asking me questions about the gang," Tyler muttered, laying with Josh's hand entwined into his, "and I answered them all because I don't care about the gang anymore. But they shocked me even though I was answering. Eventually I started to forget some stuff and I lost my memory. I thought I was back in the gang so I was confused why these people were asking me questions so I didn't answer which meant I got even more shocks," Tyler shook his head as he started rambling. Josh simply listened, knowing that Tyler would stop when he felt it was right to stop, "They stopped and let me recover and they let me come back today because apparently they got all the information they need," Tyler explained, sighing as Josh reached out to delicately run his fingers across Tyler's neck and cheek. Tyler turns his head to the side to stare at Josh.

"I missed you," Josh whispers, making Tyler smile.

"I missed you too," Tyler mumbles, turning on his side and tucking his head beneath Josh's against his chest. Josh sighed when he heard the bell go off signalling yard time.

"Let's just wait a bit longer," Josh sighs, running his hand up and down Tyler's side. Tyler sighs, drawing along the bright colours on Josh's arm.

"I can't wait to sleep next to you," Tyler mumbles, sitting up and looking down at Josh who grins.

"Mm that'll be nice," Josh squeezes Tyler's thigh before getting up with him. As they make their way to the the yard area, Josh links his fingers with Tyler's, 

"I want everyone to know," Josh explains with a goofy smile plastered on his face, "also this way you won't be bothered by anyone."

Tyler laughs, "I think I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to," Josh smiles.

When they walk outside and towards the benches, Gerry is quick to jump up and grab a hold of the boy. He hugs him so tightly that Josh simply smiles, laughing quietly while Tyler struggles to breathe jokingly.

"Tyler! Took you long enough to rise from the dead!" Martinez slaps Tyler on the back. Tyler converses for a while with Gerry and Martinez, listening to the stories they acquired while Tyler was gone.

As Tyler grows quiet, he looks up to wear Josh is sitting with a few buddies on the bleachers a few rows higher. A slight smile creeps its way onto Josh's lips as he looks down at Tyler and motions for him to come up and sit next to him. Tyler pats Gerry on the back before standing up and stepping over to Josh. Kay and Jameson smile as Tyler sits down next to Josh.

Josh places his hand between Tyler's knees, holding his thigh as he listens to his friends talk. As Tyler feels Josh lean into him, he can't help but feel safer than he ever has.

"Well Dun, I never took you for an ass fucker, that's for sure," Martinez pipes up from a few rows down. Kay laughs loudly as Josh rolls his eyes.

"My ass isn't getting fucked by anything," Tyler snorts, Martinez's eye widening at the remark. Josh looks at Tyler with wide eyes.

"We'll see about that," Josh laughs, making Tyler raise his eyebrows.


	14. Ravish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler convinces Josh.

When yard time was over, Josh closely followed Tyler to the cafeteria for dinner. Josh took his time and ate slowly as he sat next to Tyler who wanted nothing more than to be in his presence.

When dinner time was over, Tyler laid down in his bunk, a book lay forgotten on his chest while he watched Josh who messed around with one of his handheld maze games. Tyler couldn't help but to smile as he watched Josh's face contort into different expressions as he tilted the maze around. Josh glanced up, having felt Tyler's stare on him. He smiled briefly before looking back to the game.

"I'll have you know," Tyler says quietly, picking his book back up and putting his eyes on the spot where he left off from, "I don't bottom," Josh coughed loudly, having obviously not expected that subject to come from Tyler's mouth so casually. Tyler glanced up and chuckled when he saw Josh's surprised features.

"I don't either," Josh says finally, narrowing his eyes as the boy laying in front of him snorts.

"You do now," Tyler says making Josh laugh in a taunting way.

"I don't think so," Josh scoffs and sets down the maze on the table behind him.

The sun had set around six o'clock when they got back to their bunk, so it was practically pitch black outside. It was now around 10 o'clock so the only light source was the few lamps lit up in each cell and the lights out in the main room of the cell block. Josh had made his bed when they first arrived back to the cell. They had been simply enjoying being together and doing what they normally would for the remainder of the night.

"You don't think so?" Tyler raises his eyebrows, "well I know so," he smirks, turning to his book once more.

Josh practically rips the book out of Tyler's hand and places it on the table. Tyler raises his eyebrows in faux-annoyance as Josh crawls overtop of him.

"You think I'm gonna let another guy fuck me?" Josh laughs as Tyler trails his fingers up his torso.

"No no," Tyler pouts, "I think you're gonna let me fuck you," with that being said, Tyler grabs Josh's neck and sits up, pressing his lips to Josh's in the process and holding Josh by his waist. Josh was straddling Tyler's lap as Tyler gripped his hips softly.

Josh let out a heavy breath before disconnecting their mouths to reach over and grab Tyler's sheet. Josh jumped up to push the edge of the sheet under the top bunk before climbing inside the more private bed. Tyler smirked, pulling Josh onto his lap and squeezing the pudge on his thighs. Josh shivered when Tyler slid his fingertips under his tank top, trailing his fingers up to graze his nipple.

As Josh slides off his shirt, he realizes what Tyler's trying to do. Grabbing a hold of Tyler's wrists, Josh pushes Tyler down to the bed and pins his arms above his head. Tyler rolls his eyes teasingly as Josh slowly kisses his way from Tyler's lips to the collar of his shirt. Sliding Tyler's shirt over his head, Josh traces his chest tattoos with a tantalizingly slow finger.

Tyler whimpers suddenly, making Josh smirk at the desperate boy underneath him. Tyler presses his body up against Josh's, making Josh growl lowly. Tyler smiles innocently as Josh starts to kiss his way down to Tyler's waistline.

Tyler reaches his hands down to grip Josh's hair as he pulls down the sweatpants from Tyler's legs. Gasps are heard when Tyler pulls on his hair, making the practically bald boy smirk. Sitting up, Tyler grabs onto Josh's arms and pulls him onto his lap again.

"Josh, don't do this to me," Tyler groans lowly, kissing along Josh's chest. As he reaches around Josh's backside, Tyler pushes his hands down into his pants to take a hold of Josh's firm cheeks. As he kneads the skin in his hands, Josh finds himself a moaning mess. Tyler pants against Josh's skin, sliding off Josh's sweatpants and slipping his hands beneath the briefs that hold Josh's soft yet firm anatomy. Lightly tracing a finger over the red haired boys entrance, Tyler feels him jump in his arms. Josh starts to pull away so Tyler pulls his hands back up to Josh's waist.

"Tyler," Josh starts, but Tyler flips Josh over to lay on the bed. Tyler hovers over him and grips his hips delicately. The straining against his boxers causes Josh to pant desperately. Tyler finds himself trying to restrain from grinding against Josh.

"Josh I want you," Tyler pushes his face into the crook of Josh's neck, "you can ravish me next time, do whatever you want to me, but I need you tonight."

Josh finds himself easily nodding as Tyler runs his hands down to his cheeks once again. Tyler slides off his own underwear when Josh isn't looking, and proceeds to pull down Josh's underwear when he gets low enough. Tyler chuckles when he almost gets hit it the face by Josh's needy hard-on. He lightly strokes the soft skin of Josh's cock, making eye contact with the boy who was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was letting another man fuck him.

This wasn't just any man, and Josh knew that. As Tyler pushes his legs apart and let his hands dance around Josh's groin, he still felt him jump when he rubbed at his entrance. Tyler lightly shushed the boy who panted breathlessly.

Sucking on his fingers, Tyler gently rubbed Josh's thigh and kissed his hip bone, "ready?" Tyler whispered, making sure his fingers were fully soaked. Josh looked down to Tyler with worried eyes before placing his head back down.

"Yeah, just do it," he breathed, preparing himself.

"Relax baby," Josh found himself whimpering at the name, letting Tyler push in one finger slowly. He felt saliva dripping onto his entrance, letting Tyler slide his finger in and out easily. Tyler pushes another finger in when Josh tells him to. After quite a few minutes of scissoring his fingers inside of Josh, he hears a steady whimpering start to flow through the air. When Tyler glanced up, a desperation is evident on Josh's features.

"Ty," Josh breathes, chewing at his lip, "please," he pleads, "I need you," Tyler doesn't need to be told twice. He reaches back to their table and grabs one of the many condoms that the prison forces prisoners to take. Sliding the condom over his hard cock, Tyler spits onto Josh's stretched hole that's ready and waiting for him.

Tyler looks down and wipes some sweat from Josh's brow. He can't help but grow even harder at the sight of the desperate, pliant boy beneath him.

Slowly, he pushes inside of Josh, watching as his mouth drops open. It takes everything in Tyler to not squeeze his eyes shut as pure waves of pleasure wash over him. Josh struggles to keep his moans quiet as he claws at Tyler's chest to try and pull him closer. Tyler leans down and attaches his lips to Josh's sloppily.

"Harder Ty," Josh breathes after a few minutes, clawing at his back to pull him deeper. As Tyler hits that certain spot inside of him, Josh gasps and struggles to breathe through the intense pleasure. His hand flies up to grab the leg of the bunk bed to hold himself secure.

Tyler repeatedly nails that spot, causing Josh to stutter immensely.

"T-Ty, I'm g-gonna," Tyler grunts in response, pushing himself closer and closer along with Josh. Reaching down between them, Tyler grips Josh's neglected cock that throbs for attention.

If no one knew they were fucking, they definitely did after the next ten seconds.

Josh practically screams, his voice breaking up into different tones as Tyler loudly groans, shooting his load into the condom while Josh pulls Tyler into his chest to hold him as close as possible. A few prisoners are heard yelling in response, but they ignore them as Tyler lays on top of Josh's body that still remains tensing and clenching. Tyler can feel Josh's entrance practically milking Tyler of his own seed before Tyler pulls out of the sensitive boy. He whimpers as he lay there completely spent. Tyler looks down and sees Josh's cock still leaking of his seed. Reaching down, he quickly pumps out as much as possible, making Josh gasp and grip any part of Tyler that he can get his hands on.

Josh's eyes are hazy as Tyler pulls the condom off of his slowly deflating cock, knotting it and simply throwing it in the general direction of their small garbage can. Wiping up Josh's seed with a tissue, he throws that away as well. Placing a leg overtop of one of Josh's, Tyler pulls a blanket over the two of them and drapes an arm around Josh protectively. They're both sticky with sweat, but never happier as they knew they could be happy in this prison; as long as they were together.


	15. as long as we're together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh grow closer over time.

The next morning, Tyler was sent back to work with Rodriguez and the crew. They were switched back to cafeteria and cafeteria hall cleaning duties since Tyler was in Solitary for the two week shift of the cell block cleaning. Tyler couldn't help but to feel content as he mopped down the halls. Rodriguez stands on the opposite end of the hall, mopping the other half while a guard stands back to monitor them. Collins, Jameson and Rory are in the cafeteria mopping down the large room floors and wiping down all the seats. The tabletops get wiped down after lunch along with a quick sweeping before yard time.

Tyler snaps his head up when he hears Rodriguez's loud greeting to another prisoner. Tyler watches as dun claps Rodriguez on the back and goes through the same ritual of asking for someone and Rodriguez motions to the cafeteria. Tyler furrows his eyebrows-having seen Josh go through the exact words and motions before, weeks prior. 

Dun's walk is quick and steady as he heads towards Tyler's direction, smiling at Tyler once he locks eye contact. Tyler smiles back, letting Josh pat his ass lightly on his way by.

"Lookin' squeaky clean baby boy," Josh praises, heading into the cafeteria quickly. Tyler sighs, knowing exactly why Josh was heading in there.

Minutes later, Josh is heading back out, and Tyler can't help but to notice the slight irritation laced across Josh's features.

"See you at lunch Ty," Josh smiles lightly, pausing and leaning forward to connect to Tyler's lips momentarily. Tyler nods, staying quiet as Josh continues down the hall and out of sight once more.

Tyler hums in concern to himself.

Lunchtime rolls around and Tyler quickly discards of his mop and bucket in the janitors closet and heads back to the cafeteria to stand in line patiently. Tyler can't help but to listen to a quiet ticking in the back of his mind. A ticking he knows all too well but hopes to ignore.

It had been an extremely long time since Tyler hadn't killed anyone for longer than a weeks time. Let alone two and a half weeks. For the average person that wasn't ever a concern-but for Tyler? He grew up killing. It's wasn't the killing that gave his satisfaction, it was the idea of making the world a better place.

That's hard to make sense of when killing is such a bad thing to do, but as Tyler looked around, he couldn't help but to want to know exactly who were the good criminals and the bad criminals inside the walls. All Tyler felt compelled to do was to get rid of all the bad ones. Maybe then he would feel satisfied to be in prison.

Tyler's thoughts were quickly shoved to the back of his mind as Dun draped his arm over Tyler's shoulder comfortably.

"Hey boy," Josh greets, a smile present as he grabs a lunch tray for both of them, handing Tyler one gracefully. Tyler leans into Josh's side lightly.

"Hey," Tyler says quietly, the lunch line moving quickly as they get their food and make their way over to the table. Tyler sits next to Gerry and Josh decides to move one of the other guys down a seat so that he can sit next to Tyler. Tyler raises his eyebrows, drinking some of his juice sparingly-wanting it to last his whole meal.

Josh sets a hand on Tyler's thigh, rubbing him softly before eating his food and listening in on conversations.

Tyler halts when he hears Martinez getting mad that he forgot about church that morning. This makes Tyler furrow his eyebrows as he realizes it's Sunday.

"Domingo en Fuego," Tyler mutters, ripping his bread as his section of the table looks at him. Martinez snaps his fingers to gain Tyler's attention, "huh?" He says, pushing a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Whatchu mean Domingo en Fuego?" Martinez asks, clearly knowing what Tyler had said.

"Just... A saying me and my siblings would tell each other," Tyler shrugs, recalling the Sunday suits and Madison's constant complaining of her dresses being too pink and girly.

Tyler could feel Josh's eyes on him.

"What does it mean?" Josh asks, making Tyler brush off the conversation.

"Sunday's on Fire," Martinez answers before changing the subject again.

"Why are they on fire?" Josh asks, making Tyler sigh to himself.

"Just a saying me and my siblings would tell each other," Tyler repeats, letting Josh note to ask Tyler about it later.

So later in yard time as Tyler ran around the track, Josh jogged after him to ask him about it again.

"Why are Sunday's on fire?" Josh asks again, making Tyler glance over at him as they jog side by side. Tyler slows down to a fast paced walk. Josh follows suit.

"My family's fucked," Tyler laughs, "it was something me and my siblings would tell each other before being dragged to church every Sunday morning. Now I realize it was one of the many cover ups for the gang, but we all desperately wanted something to believe in so we liked it. Except we had to be dressed and groomed and all prim and proper!" Tyler did small jazz hands which made Josh chuckle lightly.

"I think that's the first thing you've told me about yourself besides the general gist of your life story," Josh says quietly which makes Tyler nod.

"You haven't told me much about yourself," Tyler retaliates.

Josh smiles, "what do you want to know?"

And that's how Tyler and Josh started to grow closer. One would ask for a certain type of story, and the other would answer. The small stories that were always imbedded into one's mind were all coming out over the span of time.

Tyler found himself actually opening up-even telling Josh about his role in the gang and how he started killing.

Josh told Tyler about his drug deals, before prison and now inside the prison as well.

They told each other the positive stories and all the negatives as well.

"It's a bigger gang than people think it is. We're the guys that people on the streets make conspiracy theories about. We work for the big guys. By big guys I'm not even sure who I mean," Tyler states one night as the two lay comfortably next to one another.

"Maybe it's just like people say. The illuminati. But we don't kill just anyone or handle just any situation. We have our drug guys, our business guys, our law guys, our healthcare guys, we have guys for everything! And the guys who control everything are the guys who control EVERYTHING. We decides who gets to stay or leave. And by leave, we mean get rid of. It's easy to stay. You just do what your told and it's fine. It's simple and easy to live a good life when you're in the gang," Tyler spews everything to Josh, not caring about anything since he's probably the only person to make it out of the gang and not be murdered beforehand.

"The moment you owe money, or hurt someone in any way-murder, rape, discrimination, scamming, anything-we take you out. That's how it was," Tyler is shaking from his words, his hands shaking aggressively.

"And all I want to do right now is get rid of someone who deserves it." Tyler finishes. Josh sits up, looking down at Tyler who covers his face with his shakes hands.

Josh pulls his hands away and notices the way Tyler twitches with the most serious look plastered on his face.

"You're a serial killer," Josh states, gaining a nod from Tyler. Josh sighs, laying down next to Tyler and whispering carefully, "I'll love you no matter what if you'll let me," Tyler sighs, wrapping an arm around Josh.

"You're the only thing that takes my mind away from this crazy place," Tyler grunts, running his fingers over Josh's now shaven hair to match Tyler's.

"You're the only thing that makes this crazy place worth living in," Josh states, making Tyler smile into the kiss he places on Josh's forehead.

"Maybe someday we'll be able to live elsewhere," Tyler wishes, Josh nodding and tightening his hold on the other boy.

"As long as we're together?" Josh asks quietly.

"As long as we're together." Tyler confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote everything before this chapter almost a year ago so I have a feeling everything after this will be kinda jumpy and fast paced. This does make sense though since prison life HAS to be repetitive and probably gets boring sometimes if you really think about it.   
> Thanks for all the love so far and I'll try to do my best to continue writing this with the same amount of love I had for it when I first started it.


	16. sit down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has issues with a customer. Tyler solves that for him when things get out of hand.
> 
> Warnings for violence and death.

It's a week later when Tyler starts to really lose himself and want something to protect. Tyler wants and needs something to protect and something to live for. Walking to his bunk right before yard time, Tyler catches a glimpse inside the bunk, seeing an inmate talking to Dun. Tyler quickly turns and leans against the wall outside before either of them notice his presence.

Now Tyler knew and accepted the fact that Josh was the one who distributed the supply inside the walls. Josh knew Tyler knew. They never talked about it-but the both knew. And as Tyler eavesdropped in on his boyfriends conversation with a customer-he knew that this is what he was meant to do with himself to keep himself both sane and happy all at once.

Tyler was meant to protect Josh.

"Just give me some of the good shit this time Dun!" The inmate started raising his voice.

"Give me the real cost and I will," Dun growled, shuffling heard along with a clatter.

"I'll start gettin' sick if ya don't give me the gear boss!" Voicing Dun's authority title contradicted his tone massively, huffing and puffing following.

"I don't give a fuck Karr!" Josh snaps, a hand slapping the wall-surely next to Karr's head.

"Watch your back Dun, you're lookin' to be taken out," Karr bounds out of the bunk, turning left and not noticing Tyler standing to the right of the bunk.

Tyler raises his eyebrows as he round the corner and stands in the doorway of the cell. Josh is standing with his hand on the wall, his head hung low to stare at the ground. A tiny bag of gear dangles in his hand. Josh looks up and his face visibly relaxes at the sight of Tyler leaning so casually.

"Hey Boy," Tyler says quietly, watching as Josh throws the small bag of white powder substance into a box that lays on the bed. Tyler glances at it, not blinking twice at the life ruining substances.

Closing the box and sliding it into his mattress in the top bunk where a piece of foam has been cut out to make room for the storage, Josh zips the mattress cover closed and turns to Tyler.

"Hey boy," he returns, gesturing for Tyler to come closer.

Tyler smiles, stepping into Josh's side and bumping their noses together.

"Fussy customers?" Tyler whispers, making Josh raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he says quietly, his hand reaching out to grip at Tyler's hip.

"Need help with 'em?" Tyler wonders, hoping his words aren't taken out of context.

"With the customer?" Tyler nods, "no, he's just some punk who needs to get high for all the wrong reasons," Josh waves off making Tyler furrow his eyebrows.

"There's not even one good reason," Tyler mentions quietly. Josh looks into Tyler's eyes, nodding as he half smiles.

"You're right, boy," Josh leans forward to connect their lips, "you're so right," Tyler smiles gripping Josh's hand in his to drag him out of the cell once the yard time buzzer goes off.

Walking side by side down the hall and the stairs, Josh makes sure to grab onto Tyler's hoodie when Tyler starts to walk too fast. He's a fast walker. And a silent one too.

Josh nearly shivers as the cold air hits him, but the early evening sun quickly warms him up as Tyler follows him to the bleachers outdoors where a bunch of the crew sits. Sitting at the bottom, Tyler grips Josh's thigh which makes Josh look down at the protective motion. Looking back up, Josh notices Tyler's hard stare across the yard. Josh tries to ignore it, listening in on conversations from their friends.

Josh can't help but to place his hand on top of Tyler's, trying to ease the firm hold and comfort Tyler, but it goes unnoticed. Sighing, Josh lets Tyler have hold of his thigh and stare down whoever he likes.

Josh at first liked to think that Tyler just wanted people to know he's his-but he soon realized it was a combination of that, and a lot of other things. Tyler was protective-that much was obvious. It was in the best way possible.

Tyler was never controlling-besides wanting to control Josh's orgasms, but that's for another discussion.

Tyler wanted to show people that he was willing to look out for their Top Dog. Dun wasn't alone anymore. Dun had never been with anyone in his time here at Springstown yet. This was new for everybody. But it was plainly obvious that Dun now had even more protection. And that protection was a very dangerous person.

Word travelled fast about Tyler being Blurryface, and to put it even more simply: no one wanted to fuck with Tyler Joseph-let alone Dun's crew AND Tyler Joseph.

So as Josh felt himself get shoved behind Tyler, by Tyler himself, his eyes widened while Tyler caught the fist flying towards Josh's face that he hadn't noticed. Josh fell back on the bleachers, Tyler's body shielding him as he noticed Gerry and Jameson quickly grab onto the other prisoners who were attacking the group.

"You were lookin' to be taken out!" Josh hears the same words from the punk in his bunk earlier pierce through the air. He can barely register the words as Tyler grabs hold of the boy and expertly twists the boy in his arms to hold him securely with his arms behind his back.

Guards are barking and screaming at the inmates, yet stand back because they don't care enough to actually stop the drama and violence. Josh pants in anger and disbelief as his crew grapple with the inmates. He grabs hold of the boys hair in Tyler's arms and drags him from Tyler's hold.

Tyler lets go as Josh holds the young kid up by his hair.

"Sit the FUCK down!" Josh screams, his voice echoing while Tyler holds easily onto a boy that escapes Rodriguez's grip. Everybody starts to quiet down, but not quick enough for Dun as he repeats himself.

"I said everybody SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" A few people back away, "I mean it! Sit down on the fucking ground right fucking now!" Tyler shove the boy in his arms face first into the dirt, stepping on his back as everyone starts to sit down besides Dun's crew that holds the attackers back.

Dun looks around at the silence of the inmates, his eyes wild as he looks at Tyler who pupils are blown wide. If Josh didn't know any better, he'd have thought Tyler himself were stoned out of his mind.

He knows he's just blood thirsty.

Josh can read him from a mile away as Tyler holds himself rock steady with determination and protection.

"Taken out?" Josh barks a loud laugh, following Tyler's actions of throwing the boy who's hair is in his grip, down into the dirt. The kid rolls over quickly but Josh steps on his chest, spitting in the boys face.

Tyler wants to rip the boy apart.

Josh can tell.

Gerry can tell.

"The only thing I want? Is for us all to get along," Josh's voice tone turns menacing, yet his words remain controlled, "the deal is FOR EVERYONE, that if they want shit, they pay for it! IN. FULL. PAYMENT." Josh looks around at the attackers.

"Does anyone have a problem with this?"

"You're duping me for the shitty stuff!" The kid on the ground under Josh's feet yells, his voice a whiny shrill. Josh scoffs.

"You couldn't afford the good shit! Don't tell ME how to run my job you sorry excuse of a teenager!" Josh yells. This quickly gains a riot of noise which forces Josh to shove his fingers in his own mouth to whistle loudly.

The guards leave the yard at this sound which makes the inmates start to panic. Josh quickly whistles again, gaining their attention and looking Tyler in the eye.

Tyler's gaze is heavy and certain, his foot pressing down on the boys throat beneath him.

"Why are you in here?" Tyler says quietly, his voice steady as the boy grabs at Tyler's leg, "Someone tell me why this fucker is in here!" Tyler raises his voice, everyone in the yard growing concerned.

"Raped his li'l sister!" Somebody called out. Tyler laughed wickedly.

"Great! So I don't have to feel bad for this-makes it a ton easier." Tyler growled lowly, stepping on the boys throat, cutting all circulation and air flow as the boy thrashed and scratched at Tyler's leg. The inmates all stood around silent as the body of the boy finally stilled, Tyler's foot rising as he steps back next to Josh who stands on the boys chest from his bunk earlier.

The boy stares at the now dead body of his friend. He's crying as the other inmates who tried to attack sit down willingly, not wanting to face the wrath that is Tyler Joseph.

"What are you in here for?" Tyler growls, leaning down to lock eye contact with the boy. The boy cries, shaking his head and begging for mercy.

"I-it was a dumb deal! I'm sorry! It was just drugs-Please! Please don't kill me please!" The boy is shrieking, his begging is loud and pathetic, sobs wracking his body. Tyler looks up at Josh who's gaze flickers away.

Tyler knows Josh well enough to know that he's relating to the boy simply for the reason they're both in jail.

Tyler stands, "your hand. Tomorrow." Tyler says, not willing to let the boy go since everyone must be punished. He looks over and sees Josh's nod of approval. The boy sobs loudly, protesting and begging some more.

"Your right hand!" Tyler barks, making the boy sob even louder for the fate of his dominant hand.

Tyler pulls Josh back, away from the boy quickly. Josh sighs once they're far enough back to watch the event wrap up in front of them.

Adrenaline is pumping through Tyler's veins. His feet are heavy, still pressing downwards into the ground.

Josh grabs Tyler's arm and pulls him to his side comfortably, his arm wrapping around the killers waist as everyone looks to Dun with understanding facial expressions. A few nod their respect while others look at Tyler in terror.

Josh holds Tyler against his side, standing firmly as Tyler breathes heavy and hard, yet slowly. Calmly. Josh is almost concerned for how calm Tyler appears, yet quickly covers that up for the love he has for his protector.

What if Josh hadn't noticed the young boy trying to attack him? Would Josh be hurt? Or even dead if the boy had a weapon? Tyler can sense that Josh is thinking very hard, his own grip tightening around the boss' waist and sighing loudly. Relaxing, Tyler sits down on the bleachers with Josh again. The guards order everyone back to their cells when they come back, quickly cleaning up the young boys limp body as Josh and Tyler head back to their bunk.


End file.
